No escape
by Mors1776
Summary: Set season 4 after the darkest hour parts 1&2. During a routine patrol the knights and Merlin are ambushed by bandits, however these are no ordinary bandits. Forced to flee they end up in the last place Merlin wanted to be with his friends, he struggles to keep his secret and act normal whilst trapped in the mystery that is the crystal cave.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! :) This is my first Merlinfic so I hope it comes out ok! Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, Merlin belongs to the BBC**

**This is set at the beginning of season 4 but after the darkest hour parts 1 & 2 **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter! **

The autumn sun shone lazily through the trees, casting shadows over the patrol beneath it. Five knights dressed in ornate red cloaks rode in formation, shooting retorts between each other, the man with the messy brown hair's laughter could be heard echoing through the forest.

"Oh come on, I swear none of you have heard this one" he called merrily to his comrades,

"Gwaine" a dark skinned man sighed wearily "I think we have heard enough of your tavern stories to last us all a lifetime", "I'll say" seconded a knight with curly ginger hair, a smile playing across his lightly stubbled face.

Gwaine feigned annoyance and huffed, glancing behind him "Merlins always happy to hear my stories" he chipped in, winking at the scrawny raven haired boy bringing up the rear of the patrol. Merlin grinned back "you hardly give me much choice" he retorted, causing a ripple of laughter to carry through the men in front of him.

"Merlin, you wound me old friend" Gwaine called back, dramatically placing a hand over his heart, a jester's smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Suddenly the blonde knight at the front of the line ground to a halt, his leather clad hand shooting up in warning. The rest of the group followed suit, falling silent and gazing warily around them at the forest that suddenly seemed so foreboding.

"Arthur?" an extremely large knight with the arms removed from his chainmail questioned. The prince simply shook his head, eyes darting around the surrounding area, silently calculating. Merlin, the only member of the group not wearing red donned in his usual red tunic, blue neckerchief and brown jacket, glanced behind him, the hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle uneasily as the forest seemed to grown unnaturally quiet.

Painfully slow Arthur lowered his hand and turned his stony expression to face his men and servant, "dismount" he whispered glancing at each of them "and don't make a sound". The knights obeyed, all previous humour erased from their faces. Merlin followed suit, unable to shift the fear bubbling in his stomach as each of the knights unsheathed their weapons.

Then it happened. An almighty crash momentarily stunned the group and Merlin spun just as Percival's booming voice sounded over the commotion "WATCH OUT!" instinctively Merlin searched for Arthur, catching sight of him being hauled out of harm's way by Leon and Elyian just as the collosal trunk of a tree came hurtling down the hill side, rolling at an unimaginable speed. Merlin found his feet again and scurried out of the firing line, the trunk barrelled past, flattening everything in its path and leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. Merlin spun around, mentally counting the men sprawled on the path before breathing a sigh of relief that no one was missing. He hurried over to where Arthur was being pulled to his feet, brushing twigs from his hair and armour looking shaken.

"Sire, the horses" Leon said panting, climbing to his own feet. "They bolted at the noise, we've lost them". "There's no way that was natural" Gwaine said darkly, eyes scanning the surrounding area, "we need to move. Now" Arthur murmured, hand fisting on the hilt of his sword. However, for the second time that day the group were startled as an angry yell sounded and a wave of bandits came pouring towards them "I knew it, it was a distraction" Gwaine snarled swinging his sword menacingly "but how could mere men move a tree of that size?" Leon called to him, his own weapon poised and ready.

As if to answer his question one of the bandits spread a hand out, fingers wide and mouth moving impossibly fast, Merlin caught sight of him and his breath hitched in his throat as he watched the man's eyes blaze momentarily gold before he felt himself flying backwards as if an invisible hook had attached itself to the back of his jacket. He hit the ground hard, feeling the air whoosh from his lungs, he vaguely heard the sound of his fellow companions hitting the ground with grunts and thuds before hands were hauling him to his feet, dragging him by the arm.

"RUN!" Arthur yelled, towing a dazed Merlin behind him "they're sorcerers! Take cover". The group took off heading for the cover of the forest, the bandits were still hot on their trail as the party fled. "In here!" Percival called as he darted towards a path flanked by two large stone statues "we'll be able to lose them amongst these passages". Arthur nodded and the knights obediently followed, boots crashing through the undergrowth.

Merlin darted to follow his comrades and suddenly felt like he had run into a brick wall, he abruptly halted his arm slipping from Arthur's grip. He glanced up at the intimidating statues "No" he whispered, "Merlin what the hell are you doing" Arthur shouted, doubling back and grabbing his servant's arm and yanking "Arthur this is the valley of the fallen kings, we can't go in here" Merlin babbled, eyes wide and fearful trying in vain to pull his arm from the knights steely grip. "What the hell are you talking about?" Arthur yelled "Do you want to become bandit mincemeat? Come _on_ Merlin" Arthur shoved the smaller man in front of him and pushed, forcing the servant to run.

**Chapter 2 coming soon :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 :) hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, Merlin belongs to the BBC.**

Once Arthur and Merlin had caught up with the rest of the knights all was quiet in the surrounding forest. The party lent against rocks, hands on knees and backs against granite as they caught their breath, the silence broken only by panting. Merlin was the only man not bent double or sitting down, he was tense and upright, eyes roaming his surroundings, hands nervously fisting and un-fisting beneath his sleeves. A hand slapping his shoulder made him jump as he spun and came face to face with Gwaine.

"You alright there Merlin?" he asked, worry crinkling his brown eyes. Merlin managed half a smile "yeah, just-" he broke off looking thoughtful "what is it?" Gwaine asked "just, don't you think that was too easy?" Merlin said slowly, shifting his weight nervously between his worn boots "I mean they had a sorcerer with them and yet we managed to outrun them with no trouble".

Gwaine considered him for a moment "well I like to think it's my charm and handsome face that get us out of these situations" he said a cheeky smile playing across his face. Merlin visibly relaxed as he returned the smile with a chuckle "oh of course". Gwaine once again slapped him heartily on the shoulder "don't worry Merlin, those bandits know better than to fight a battle they simply could not win" he winked and strutted off to where Elyan and Leon were resting. Merlin smiled weakly at his retreating back, if only he shared Gwaine's optimism.

Arthur had been watching the exchange between his servant and knight from a distance, noting the tense set of Merlin's shoulders and the way his eyes kept darting apprehensively around. He would be lying if he claimed that this didn't bother him. As idiotic and clumsy as Merlin was, he seemed to have become a bit of a good luck charm on hunts and patrols, things always seemed to go strangely in their favour when Merlin was around so to see his manservant looking so jumpy was unsettling and certainly unnerving.

As if on cue to Arthur's musings, the sharp sound of a twig snapping echoed through the greenery followed by an unnatural silence. Everyone froze, all previous calm replaced with almost palpable tension. Arthur reached for Merlin's arm keeping his eyes fixed on the forest and deliberately pulled him backwards to where the rest of the knights had grouped together.

"Stay alert" he hissed, his hand still fisted in the brown of his servant's jacket, the other held his sword in a death grip, the knights mirrored his stance. The group continued to edge towards the path as a flock of birds shot from a nearby tree, spooked by something not in their lines of vision. From years of training and keen eyes watching the movement of the surrounding forest Arthur had no doubt they were surrounded, but why were they not being ambushed? It was as if they were being watched, yet their observers were making almost obvious mistakes in giving away their positions.

"What are they waiting for?" Percival growled under his breath, the lack of movement made the knights more jumpy and nervous than if the bandits had hurled another tree trunk at them. Arthur made a split second decision, he quickly turned and mouthed the word at his comrades before launching Merlin in front of him as the other men followed his lead, hurtling for the path behind them they began to flee. The thunderous sound of heavy footfalls followed their wake as the bandits took up pursuit, Arthur was more than confused as he chanced a glance over his shoulder, these bandits were not acting in the usual way, it was almost as if-.

It was all he could do to keep running and not stop in shock as it dawned on him what was going on, the tree trunk, the silent observers. They were being herded, but towards what? Adrenaline pushed Arthur in front of Merlin and his knights "we need to lose them" he shouted, panting with the exertion of running "we're being herded like sheep to the slaughter".

Merlin's head snapped up to look at his master, hoping beyond hope he had just misheard the prince. "What do you mean?" Leon shouted, the uncertainty in his voice mirroring that on all their faces "I don't know" Arthur yelled back "but we need to throw them off, find somewhere to hide". With new purpose the group pushed on, each man scanning every nook, cranny, rock feature and tree line for any form of hiding place.

Merlin pushed his weary legs to keep moving as his chest began to burn with exertion and a whole new panic that was slowly seeping into the rest of his body. What could sorcerers want with them? Where could they possibly be being driven to? Caught in his own reverie, Merlin almost didn't notice Gwaine careen sharply to the left, disappearing through a narrow entrance in the rock face. The knights stealthily followed, Merlin darted in quickly behind the towering form of Percival.

Then it hit him.

A wave of such powerful, familiar yet hostile magic hit him like a physical blow to the gut. He abruptly stopped, his breath coming in ragged gasps that had nothing to do with the previous effort of fleeing. A push behind him forced him to stumble further into the foreboding place as Elyan bringing up the rear staggered in behind him. Merlin spun around, face paling as he looked at the breathless knight, bent double trying to give his body the oxygen it so craved. Out of the pure instinct his magic was born from Merlin bolted for the entrance to the cave, he had to get out of here, everything about this place felt wrong.

He managed one quivering step towards freedom when shock rooted him to the stony floor. Outside the entrance of the cave stood one of the bandits, the same man who Merlin had seen conjure magic before, forcing them to turn tail and run. He stood almost casually, watching the young warlock with a strange curiosity in his green eyes, Merlin returned his gaze with a wide eyed one of his own, as the man continued to watch him. There was no hostility in the man's stance or expression and Merlin allowed this puzzling fact to register in his whirling brain for a split second before he came back to his senses and took another step towards the mouth of the cave.

In a flash the sorcerer threw his hand out, eyes burning gold in their sockets as a rumble began resounding through the earth. Merlin realised a moment too late what was happening, he felt powerful arms wrap around his chest and haul him backwards as a choking cloud of dust obscured everything from sight. They were all momentarily deafened as the rocks crashed down over the entrance of the cave, plunging them into darkness. Merlin's ears rang as he coughed and spluttered, groping in the darkness for something solid to hang on to. His fingers made contact with something soft and warm "Ow, whose poking me in the eye?" came the hoarse voice of Gwaine as he too coughed the dust from his lungs. "Sorry" Merlin gasped, slumping back against the wall of the cave, trying in vain to calm his haggard breathing.

The dust finally began to settle and Merlin could now make out the fuzzy silhouettes of his friends sprawled around him "is everyone ok?" Arthur's voice echoed through the darkness, gravely from choking. The prince sighed in relief when everyone seemed to be unharmed, even the clumsiest of them all. As their eyes adjusted to the gloom a strange blue haze seemed to hang over the group, tinting the air with a peculiar glow.

Leon, who was the furthest from Merlin, glanced over his shoulder "there's something down there" he murmured, gesturing to the passage which ran deeper into the cave. "Well" Gwaine huffed, getting to his feet "it's not like we're going anywhere" he sheathed his sword and began making his way down the passage followed by the rest of the knights. Merlin stood but did not move "maybe we should just stay here" he called after their retreating backs "try and shift these rocks" "Merlin that was no ordinary rock fall" Arthur called back to him "it was caused by sorcery so chances are we won't be able to move any of those rocks, we might as well try and find another way out" Merlin hesitantly took a step forward "I really think we should stay here" he tried again, voice wavering slightly, revealing the panic bubbling beneath. "Don't be such a girl Merlin" was Arthur's response, continuing down the passage. The gentle giant that was Percival doubled back, gently putting a large hand of the servants shoulder "don't worry Merlin" he said gently "we'll find another way out and be back to Camelot in no time". Merlin smiled weakly at the tall man, appreciating his kindness. The young warlock reluctantly began following his friends down the passageway. Right now, getting back to Camelot was the least of his worries.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) chapter 3 coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chapters in one day woo hoo! This is just a little one to add to the last :) hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, Merlin belongs to the BBC**

Merlin apprehensively followed the knights down the passage way, internally thankful that he was bringing up the rear as he began to visibly twitch. The foreign magic seemed to seep beneath his skin, irritating him from head to foot, the tremors shaking his form becoming more violent as if his own magic was putting up its own inner fight against the invisible threat. He shook his head slightly trying to rid his mind of the buzzing that had settled there.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from in front of him and he quickly paused and glanced up, azure eyes seeking out the danger. Yet there appeared to be none, all the servant saw was the awed faces of the knights, all staring at something just beyond his view. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself forward, ignoring the magical instincts screaming within him to go no further. Taking the final few steps Merlin saw a sight he had only seen once, and still regretted the day he had ever followed the old sorcerer into this place and allowed himself to see it.

They were surrounded by thousands upon thousands of gently pulsing crystals, bathing the cavernous cave in an eerie blue light. Each crystal was wedged into the rock and a tremendous amount of power radiated from each individual one. Even the knights could feel the sheer force being emitted by the strange diamonds.

"What is this place?" Gwaine whispered, his voice full of amazement, but eyes brimming with wariness. "I don't know" Arthur murmured back, hand hovering uneasily over the hilt of his sword "but I do know one thing, without a doubt, this is a place of magic".

They were all so occupied glancing around and trying to make sense of their surroundings that none of them saw Merlin hit the ground.

The raw power Merlin had felt since entering the passageway was nothing compared to the onslaught he was assaulted with when the full grandiose of the crystal cave came into view. He felt a familiar sense of déjà vu as every crystal in the room seemed intent on compelling him to look into their depths, begging him to know their secrets. But something was different.

The warlock could feel the same power he had experienced last time he had been in the crystal cave but there was something more this time, an undercurrent of something dark and hostile pulsing discreetly in the shadows. Merlin's eyes darted frantically around, trying to locate the source of this unfamiliar magic whilst attempting to avoid looking at any of the crystals for fear of what he might glimpse. The buzzing in his head increased to a more prominent hum and his skin began to crawl as the hostile force seemed to grow, branching out and seemingly discolouring the blue glow with a slight red haze.

Merlin wasn't sure if he was imagining the distortion as his vision began to swim and his breath came in short, shallow gasps. Long fingers grasped at his familiar blue neckerchief as the air around him became thicker and heavier, making each gulp for air strained and much too difficult to be normal. His blurred eyes fell upon the knights in front of him, still oblivious to their friends' suffering. The warlock made a feeble attempt at reaching them, his intention being to pull his comrades as far away from this place as he possibly could, however his strained body had other ideas. After stretching out a trembling hand Merlin felt his knees buckle and hit the rock beneath him with a painful thud. Black shapes began obscuring his vision and the humming in his head reached a horrible pitch, he clamped his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to block out the offending noise. Merlin felt his body pitch forward, planting him on the rough floor of the cave, he pulled a few more ragged breaths into his oxygen deprived lungs before his eyelashes fluttered shut, concealing the ocean of turmoil beneath and unconsciousness blissfully claimed him.

**Chapter 4 coming soon :) thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I have only just worked out how to reply to reviews so I will reply now! Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, Merlin belongs to the BBC**

After a few moments had passed Arthur began to notice the absence of the annoying yet comforting prattle of his manservant which seemed to fill most silences when the smaller man was around. "You're being unusually quiet _Mer_lin" he called sarcastically over his shoulder, expecting the usual snarky retort his servant normally bit back with.

The prince was greeted with only silence and he turned sharply, a new retort working its way off of his tongue as his eyes searched for the bumbling servant. Yet it never made it past his lips as all he saw before him was the gloomy passage and uneven cave edges.

"Merlin?" he called, all previous irritation replaced with confusion and unhidden concern. The change in his tone caught the knights' attentions and they too turned, eyes searching for their faithful friend.

"Sire" Leon breathed, staring into the darkness, Arthur followed his gaze to a crumpled heap of familiar and worn brown jacket. As one, the knights and prince surged towards the fallen servant, the eerie blue crystals momentarily forgotten. Gwaine reached his friend first, gripping Merlin's slack shoulder he rolled him gently onto his back, careful to not let his raven head hit the rock beneath.

"What's happened to him?" Elyan asked as they all stared at the man below them. Merlin was shockingly pale, even in the dim light of the cave the pallor of his skin stood out stark against his dark hair and the dullness of the cave. "Was he injured in the rock fall?" Percival seconded, the large knight pushing forward in an attempt to check the servant for any obvious injuries.

A sheen of sweat began to appear on Merlin's pale face and he twitched slightly, eyebrows knitting together in discomfort, almost as if he was having a bad dream. "Merlin?" Gwaine tried again, shaking his friend with a bit more force, lines crinkling his forehead as he frowned down at the warlock.

Merlin had begun to gasp and thrash as whatever he was experiencing became more intense, Leon gripped the servant's legs as he bucked and kicked whilst Arthur clamped his hands on his shoulders to prevent the smaller man from injuring himself or them. Panic began to travel through each man as Merlin's flailing reached the point where he appeared to be having a full on seizure, his small frame almost vibrating under the steely hold of the knights.

"What do we do? What's happening to him?" Elyan gasped, his eyes wide as they stared at the jerking form of the servant. Arthur had fleetingly allowed the terror to claim him as he gazed helplessly at his seizing manservant, the fear paralyzing him. However it was as if Elyan's panicked words had given his brain a much needed back hand, jolting it back into action, he strengthened his hold on the smaller man eyes fixing on the closed lids before him, the blue of Merlin's eyes darting furiously beneath.

"Merlin" he said loudly praying his friend would hear him, "Merlin" he tried again, his fists clenching in the trademark neckerchief in frustration.

"MERLIN" Arthur yelled, swinging a hand up and placing a light slap on his servant's pasty cheek. Merlin jerked once more then lay still, everyone held their breath in unison.

Time seemed to grind to a halt as every eye present was focused intently on the red tunic, willing it to rise, give any sign of life. Just when it seemed it had been too long and Arthur could feel the panic physically clawing its way up his throat, the warlock heaved in a shuddering breath, followed by another and another.

The first thing Merlin became aware of was the sound of ragged breathing in his ears, his cloudy mind taking its time to catch up and becoming alarmed as his first thought was that one of his friends was injured.

His eyes shot open and he attempted to sit up but was quickly pushed back down by a gentle hand on his shoulder "lay still Merlin, your still don't look too good old friend", Merlin glanced in the direction the voice had come from and could make out the blurry outline of Gwaine sitting next to him on the floor. It was then that the warlock realised the haggard breathing was coming from his own mouth and he consciously tried to calm himself, laying his back against the hard floor again.

He took a few deep breaths, attempting to slow the frantic beating of his heart and push his confused mind to recall how he had ended up laying on the floor. He closed his eyes as his pulse began to calm and his breathing returned to a normal more comfortable pace. He remembered running from the bandits, a giant tree trunk almost flattening them, taking cover in a cave, a rock fall and-. Merlin bolted upright again and not even Gwaine's strong hand could stop his ascent this time "Woah easy there mate" the knight said, surprised at the smaller man's resistance against the pressure of his hold.

"How are you feeling?" he asked watching as Merlin's eyes darted around comprehension dawning on his features. "You gave us quite a scare back there" Gwaine continued slightly unnerved by his friend's reaction. "We need to get out of here" Merlin murmured gravely, attempting to get his shaky legs beneath him.

He could feel it again, the intense darkness radiating from the cave. The crystal cave had been contaminated with some kind of dark magic. His own magic had recoiled within him, constructing an internal barrier as the hostile force had gunned for him. The clash of the two conflicting powers had been too much for his body to take and he had fallen into darkness as his own magic instinctively lashed out defending him with all its might. The battle had rocked him from within and although he could feel no trace of the dark magic mingling with his own, something was still so very wrong.

Just inside the border of Camelot a large group of what appeared to be bandits gathered at the edge of the forest, concealed just behind the tree line, eyes full of hunger and rage fixed on the majestic turrets and towers reaching high above their heads into the sky.

"This is it" a hooded man at the front breathed, barely audible "today is the day Uther Pendragon dies". A sneer made its way across his dirty face, revealing yellowing and crooked teeth as he raised a hand in the air. All the bandits stilled, a shared moment of apprehension and a common desire travelling between each member.

A single man at the back of the group did not share the hostile expressions that were on the faces of his comrades. His green eyes glanced between the faces of those around him, unsureness, fear and a hint of regret swimming in their emerald depths. Then the hand was brought swiftly down and the mass suddenly surged forward, the hesitant man was swept along in a raging river of bodies heading for the town. There was no turning back now.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) chapter 5 coming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's chapter 5 :) hope you enjoy reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. Merlin belongs to the BBC**

Back in the crystal cave, Merlin stumbled as he tried to stand, his palm scratching against the rough wall of the cave as he used it to try and lever himself up. Why did he feel so weak? Of course, having dark magic thrust itself at you wasn't exactly going to make you feel great even in normal circumstances but he felt almost as if his energy was being siphoned through a hole he could not see. He could almost physically feel it draining out of him.

The young warlock leant against the wall, gratefully allowing it to support his weight. Gwaine had alerted his fellow knights as Merlin had struggled to stand and he was now surrounded by the worried faces of his friends.

"Merlin" Leon smiled, gently slapping the servant on the shoulder "it's good to have you back with us, how do you feel?" The smaller man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off "don't you dare say fine" Arthur warned, eyes boring into his servants.

To someone who did not know the prince they would think he was looking at his friend in anger, but to Merlin who knew him so well, the undercurrents of concern and worry screamed at him from the prince's blue eyes. Merlin hesitated for a moment, he couldn't allow his friends to see what the crystal cave was doing to him, it wouldn't take a genius to make the connection between a place of magic and a creature of magic like himself once they figured it out.

What had they seen when he was unconscious? They were obviously a little unnerved by the way they were all staring at him like he might spontaneously combust before their eyes, but surely they would of said something if they'd seen anything… else.

He swallowed thickly, consciously pushing himself up the wall to stand taller and look less like the weakened man he currently felt.

"I'm fine" he began and quickly continued as the prince opened his mouth, his features contorting in disbelief and irritation "really, Arthur, I feel fine" a silence followed "maybe just a bit unsteady is all" he added for good measure, allowing his goofy grin to play across his face, hoping it would be enough.

"You don't feel unwell?" Percival questioned, looking in concern at the still pale face of the servant, Merlin shook his head "I think I just need something to eat" he replied to the large knight.

Arthur audibly scoffed at his servant "Merlin men may feel light headed when they have not eaten, they might even faint but what they definitely do not do is collapse and start seizing on the floor!" Merlin stiffened at his words "now tell us what is wrong with you, we are trapped in this cave and I can't-" he broke off breathing heavily, a torrent of emotions in the blue depths of his eyes "and I don't want to see that again" he finished quietly.

Merlin felt touched at Arthur's obvious concern for him, he always knew the pompous prat cared for his well being, but to show it so openly, even if it was just in front of a handful of knights was quite surprising to the young warlock.

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed before any of the knights (especially Gwaine) would leave Merlin's side. Once it appeared the servant wasn't going to collapse again and he had reassured them multiple times that he felt fine the group finally moved off into the cave to search for a way out, leaving Merlin behind with their supplies.<p>

Once he was out of eye and earshot of his friends Merlin allowed his legs to buckle and he slid slowly down the rock wall, landing on the ground with a sigh. He was relieved he had convinced his friends to go without him, he wasn't sure how long he could keep up the pretence of "being fine" and it had become even more difficult with each man keeping a much closer eye on him than normal, especially Arthur.

He allowed his tired eyes to slip shut and finally let the exhaustion show, his forehead creased with lines as his breathing became heavier. He lifted a sleeve covered hand and placed it on his chest, directly over his heart. A dull ache had been radiating from his torso for a while now and it seemed to be becoming increasingly worse. He sucked in a quick breath, feeling the rise of his upper body and noting the tension that had joined the pain, almost as if his lungs were being restricted right before they could expand to full capacity.

He released the breath slowly, ever since being trapped in the crystal cave he had been experiencing a constant state of panic which he knew without a doubt was his magic trying to warn him of the danger in this place. The warlock glanced again in the direction his friends had gone and listened intently, carefully averting his eyes from the crystals around him. It was becoming increasingly difficult to resist their pull as his strength depleted. He could hear distant scuffling and disturbance, indicating his friends were making good progress into the cave.

With a curt nod, which was more of a reassurance to himself, Merlin pushed off the rock behind him and got tenderly to his feet. He wobbled slightly and flung out a hand to stop himself from landing straight back on the floor, pausing to wait for the fuzziness in his head and the spinning of his surroundings to subside. Taking a deep, shuddering breath he purposefully fixed his gaze on the passage leading back towards the blocked entrance and gingerly began making his way towards it.

His decision had been made. He was going to use magic to move the rock fall.

He would deal with the awkward explanation and questions from his friends later, he would think of some way of explaining how the rocks miraculously moved. Right now all he could think about was getting himself and his friends as far away from this unnerving place as possible.

It took Merlin much longer than it should have to reach the rock fall and he felt utterly spent when it finally came into view. He leaned heavily against the wall, exhaustion evident in every fibre of his being except for his azure eyes, which were burning bright with a furious determination. He suddenly stood straight, facing the block before him, breathing deeply as he willed his magic to run hot and gold to his fingertips. His pale face scrunched under the pressure, he could feel his magic moving molten within him, travelling towards his outstretched hand, yet it was as if the fluid power had turned to treacle in his veins. It was moving at a sluggish pace and taking all his strength to pull it to the surface.

He began panting at the exertion, using his last stores of energy to push the power forward, purpose willing him to continue. His eyes suddenly flashed gold as he whispered the ancient words "_Tóspringe_".

He shut his eyes as he felt the power build and he prepared himself for the inevitable crash. Yet nothing happened.

He blinked open one eye and then the other as he stared at the still intact pile of rocks blocking his way out. The warlock shook himself slightly and outstretched his hand once again, face crumpling in concentration he tried a different incantation "_Ic ábíetee þæt stánhol_!" he cried with more force, glaring at the obstruction as his eyes blazed gold for a second time.

He once again felt his magic pulse at his fingertips, yet once again it seemed to fizzle to nothing and the boulders remained unmoving. The young warlock staggered back slightly, previous determination being replaced with terror as he stared at the palms of his hands. Dread trickled from the top of his head to his toes as if someone had poured ice cold water down his spine, why wasn't his magic working?

He could feel himself beginning to panic as he continued to stare numbly at the upper side of his hands, as if they would suddenly reveal the answer to him. Merlin brought his line of vision up to face the obstruction one last time, he outstretched both hands in front of him, unmistakable resolve radiating from him.

He took a deep breath and hurled the spell with all his might "_Gewican ge stanas_!"

He stumbled back with more force this time as if he had been physically pushed, his back crashing into the wall behind him. He gasped as he felt the power build within him and sputter out for the third time. Merlin released a strained sigh and dropped his head to the side as his chest emitted a particular painful stab of pain.

As he leaned against the wall he noticed a gold shimmer in the rocks closest to him, he furrowed his brow in confusion as he watched it swirl and dance tauntingly. There was something very familiar about the glimmering light and he was almost hypnotized by it as it seemed to draw closer to him, it made him feel unexplainably safe and warm.

All of a sudden the beautiful glow was wrenched away from him, travelling swiftly down the passage. The young warlock found himself blundering after it, using the wall for support as he staggered forwards trying not to lose sight of the comforting phenomenon.

He ground to a halt as his blind hurry had brought him face to face again with the crystal cave and the shimmer was heading straight for the nearest crystal. His eyes widened and he stood rooted to the spot as he watched in horror.

The beautiful light had started to move erratically twisting and spiralling around the glinting crystal as if trying to get away from the pulsing blue light. Then in a movement so fast he would have missed it had he blinked, the gold shimmer was sucked into the crystal which abruptly turned a sickening shade of red. Merlin unconsciously raised a trembling hand to his chest, placing it over the constant ache and it dawned on him as the ache suddenly increased to a burn in his torso and an unexplainable sense of loss and grief enveloped him. That swirling gold had seemed so familiar, because he knew it as well as he knew himself. It was his magic, and the crystal cave was draining it.

**So there's chapter 5! :) Hope you enjoyed it, chapter 6 is coming soon! **

**Also the spells in this chapter are taken from the ones Merlin uses in the episodes: **

**"_Tóspringe_" - taken from the Curse of Cornelius Sigan and means 'burst open'**

** "_Ic ábíetee þæt stánhol_" - taken from Beauty and the Beast pt. 1 and means 'I break a hole in the rocks'**

**"_Gewican ge stanas_" - taken from a Servant of Two Masters and means 'ye, stones fall' **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's chapter 6! :) This story is getting a bit more ambitious that I initially thought it was going to but hey ho lets see where it goes! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, Merlin belongs to the BBC.**

Meanwhile, a ragged group of men moved stealthily towards Camelot's lower town. A deep bellied hunger in each member's eyes as they moved closer to the magnificent castle. The largest man, hooded and leading the group, raised a hand halting the rest of the untidy mass as they surveyed their different points of entry into the lower town.

A small, hunchbacked member shifted hesitantly forward, eyes fixed apprehensively on the back of his leader. "Excuse me, master Seskel" he stammered "is it not foolish of us to attack Camelot in broad daylight? Would it not be wise to wait until night fall and then we will have the element of surprise".

A hushed silence followed his words as Seskel turned to face the timid man, revealing his yellowing teeth in a snarl "we do not need the element of surprise" he said, his voice velvety smooth but with an unmistakable undercurrent of danger. "Camelot is no match for our power, and Uther Pendragon will fall. Fall before my feet in front of his precious people" he spat the last words, venom in every syllable "and he will pay for his crimes against our people".

The hunched man sank into a half bow and retreated backwards again "of course" he murmured as those around him began readying themselves. The hooded leader turned back to face their destination "the king believes sorcery is so evil, yet he has seen nothing yet" he growled through rotten teeth.

At the rear of the faction, the same edgy green eyed man stood nervously staring up at the turrets above him. He shifted his weight apprehensively between his feet, glancing over his shoulder, eyes darting around the surrounding area, tensely searching out something unknown to those around him. He took a few tentative steps backwards, attempting to distance himself from the other members.

At the front, Seskel raised both his arms and his voice boomed out, those behind him mirrored his stance and words as the chorus of enchantments echoed through the silence.

"_Thurh minum gewealde ond thinum maegen... geclippath we thone lieg the ealla awestath_!"

An incredible rumble began resonating through the ground beneath the mass' feet as hundreds upon hundreds of spheres of magical fire materialised above the sky bound hands. A tense moment passed as the fire whirled menacingly, suspended in the air. "Not even the traitorous Emrys can stop us now" Seskel murmured softly, right before the group moved as one, thrusting their arms forward in one fluid motion.

The movement catapulted the destructive inferno straight for the castle as once again the group surged forward.

In a flash, the emerald eyed man had darted in the opposite direction, heading for a rock formation he had spotted earlier on. He slid quickly behind it, praying the magical fire was enough of a distraction for him to have slipped away unnoticed. He held his breath as the thundering footfalls and angry cries began fading into the distance.

He tentatively began pulling himself up from behind the rock, bringing his eyes just over the ragged edge to check the coast was clear when an almighty blast reverberated around him, knocking him back to the ground. He gripped his hands to his head, trying to protect his aching ear drums as more explosions followed the first, causing the earth below him to tremble with the force. He rolled slightly to the side and peered around his hiding place, olive eyes widening in horror at the site before him.

* * *

><p>Gwenivere wiped a tired hand across her forehead as she walked swiftly down the corridor heading for the royal chambers, her long hair cascading in rivulets down her back. She had promised Arthur she would keep an eye on his father whilst he was away.<p>

The prince regent had had a huge amount of responsibility suddenly thrust upon his young shoulders as the king had fallen ill, fading from an illness of the mind. The lady Morgana's betrayal had broken the monarch in more ways than one and Camelot would have been left in chaos if it wasn't for Arthur taking leadership, along with the help of his uncle Aggravaine.

Gwen paused outside the door to Uther's chambers, straightening her dress and taking a deep breath before knocking and entering. She hadn't expected a response as she eyed the dishevelled figure staring solemnly out of the window, her deep brown eyes swept over his appearance, he looked as if he hadn't moved from his chair since the last time she had been there.

"My lord" she said softly, curtsying, her dark hair falling over her shoulder as she glanced back up. The king hadn't acknowledged she had spoken or that anyone had even entered his room. His clouded eyes continued to gaze unseeingly over the courtyard below.

Gwen moved quietly away and began tidying the room, she was just making her way to the bed to rearrange the bed clothes when a deafening blast shook the castle and she fell unbalanced to the floor, grasping the leg of the four poster bed as the ground continued to quake beneath her. Gwen scrunched her eyes shut against the onslaught of the ear-splitting commotion, crash after explosion rocked the palace, shattering glass could be heard and a cloud of dust had risen, giving the room a hazy appearance.

Just as the pretty servant thought the horrific racket would never end it can to an abrupt finish, her ears rang in the sudden eerie silence as she attempted to get her bearings. Then pandemonium struck.

Screams and yells began filling the muffled silence, gradually climbing in volume and intensity as panic and alarm spread throughout the castle and lower town.

The doors burst open behind her and Gwen spun, half expecting to see enemy soldiers barrelling towards her, but she was greeted with red cloaks as knights of Camelot poured into the room.

"Sire!" a knight with curly brown hair gasped, skidding to a halt and addressing the vacant king before him. "Camelot is under attack! Prince Arthur has not yet returned from patrol, there are reports of sorcerers destroying the lower town and heading in this direction!" he paused for breath watching the monarch for a reaction. The king turned slowly to face him, his eyes grey with exhaustion as he surveyed the frightened young man before him.

After a moments silence, Uther turned back to face the glass of the window pane, no recognition that he had even heard the young knight or the ear-piercing explosions still ringing in every citizen of Camelot's ears.

"My lord?" the young knight tried again, desperation in his voice as he glanced at his fellow warriors, unsure of what to do. Gwen pulled herself up from the dusty floor, eyes determined as she glanced from the broken king to the group of knights. "Ready the weapons" she shouted, her usually soft face hardening "get everyone we can out of the lower town and seal the citadel" she commanded "we must protect the king". The knights stared dumbly at the serving girl, yes it was obvious to every person in Camelot Prince Arthur's affection for this girl, but she was just a mere servant.

Gwenivere raised herself up to her tallest stature, her eyes blazing with purpose "you are knights of Camelot, the people of Camelot are in danger" she cried gesturing to the terrible screams drifting through the window and open door "Prince Arthur has not yet returned, we must protect Camelot and the king!" the knights seemed to break from their trance, and swiftly mirrored her determined features, the young knight gave a curt nod to the serving girl, a new respect in his eyes as he tore from the room followed by most of his comrades. The rest staying put to guard Uther, who continued to stare obliviously at the chaos down below.

Gwen took one more worried look at the bedraggled shell of a man sitting in the old throne chair before rushing to the door and following in the knight's wake. She ran hurriedly in the direction of the physician's chambers, darting around piles of rubble, stopping to help a panicked serving girl put out flames which were eating their way up a tapestry. She needed to check Gaius was unharmed and she knew there would be many more wounded people to tend to, she had to help in any way she could.

* * *

><p>Back on the outskirts of the lower town the green eyed man, still cowering behind the rock, stared transfixed at the bedlam that was Camelot.<p>

Thick, choking plumes of smoke rose from destroyed parts of the magnificent palace, screams and cries could be heard resonating through the surrounding area, the anguish and terror evident in the awful sounds.

What had he done? This was all his fault! He slid back into his hiding place, concealing the dreadful scene from view, and clamped his eyes shut, trying to block out the horrendous wails still being carried on the contradictory gentle breeze.

He had trapped and probably killed the one person who could have protected Camelot from this, he hadn't realised the evil that dwelled within Seskel, he thought he was helping return magic to the land, not use it for evil means, to harm innocence.

A strangled cry ripped from his throat as the guilt and regret consumed him, hot streams slid down his cheeks and his trembling hands fisted in his hair. He had to do something.

Taking a shuddering breath, the man pulled himself up, roughly wiping the tear tracks from his red cheeks and glanced carefully around in case any of his fellow men had also had second thoughts. However it seemed he was the only one and appeared to be alone. He set off, sprinting like a man being pursued by all manner of nightmarish creatures, heading away from the chaos of Camelot and towards the crystal cave.

He had to make it right, he had to help those poor people, and he had to save Emrys.

**So there is chapter 6! :) I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 7 will be coming soon :) **

**the spell used in this chapter by the sorcerers was: "**Thurh minum gewealde ond thinum maegen geclippath we thone lieg the ealla awestath" taken from the Diamond of the Day pt. 1 and means 'Through my power and your strength we summon the fire which destroys you all.'****


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is chapter 7 :) it's a little shorter than the last but I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. Merlin belongs to the BBC.**

Back in the crystal cave, Merlin still stood frozen to the solid floor beneath him, his blue eyes wide and resembling those of a deer caught in the firing line of a hunter's gun.

He had made the terrible mistake of looking at the foreboding crystals. It hadn't really been his fault, he had been so transfixed and horrified when he realised what was happening to his magic he had continued to stare at the wall where the beautiful gold shimmer had disappeared. Unfortunately, in its place was the crystal which had drained and absorbed the warm glow that was his magic and now the warlock's eyes were locked on it, and he was ensnared.

He tried, he really did, but he could not shift his gaze from the blue light radiating from it.

He began to feel the familiar sense of deja vu and felt himself mentally pitching forward, plunging towards the icy depths of the sparkling diamond which was pleading with him to know its secrets and mysteries. If only he didn't feel so drained and tired, if only his magic was at full capacity he probably could have resisted the pull, he struggled feebly against the compelling force, striving with all his might to squeeze his eyes shut or wrench them from the offending glow. Yet his efforts were in vain as his vision began clouding at the edges and familiar, yet unseen images began flashing with lightning speed in front of him.

_An almighty crash, suffocating black smog, distant screams and wails_.

Merlin hardly felt the sharp pain in his knees as they hit the rough ground beneath him.

_A roar, a blast of scorching heat, a flash of emerald eyes, the king lying lifeless in front of a smouldering Camelot_.

The servant gasped, hands curling into fists on the rocky floor against the bombardment of snapshots being thrust at his already fragile mind.

_A bright flash, Arthur kneeling, a sword being brought high above the nape of his neck, faithful friends struggling, screaming echoing, a sickening thud._

Merlin's vision seemed to blank to white before slowly returning, whether it was from shock, the brightness and vividness of the images or his weakened state he wasn't sure. The cave gradually came back into focus as he felt himself sluggishly returning to lucidity, the young warlock was staring dazedly and open mouthed at the rugged ground beneath him as he knelt, supporting his trembling form on his hands and knees.

He panted harshly, the movement aggravating his throbbing chest, shaking his head in denial at what had just played out in his mind's eye.

"No, no, no, no, no" he gasped through ragged breaths, the image of Arthur, his friend, hunched over and about to be executed was seared into his brain "no, no, no" he repeated again, bowing his head and clenching his jaw trying to steady and calm himself enough to attempt to get his wobbly legs underneath him.

He managed to push himself back on his haunches, taking deep, balanced breaths, gradually feeling the frantic flutter of his heart reducing to a more stable thrum. The pictures were whirling around in his muddled mind as he tried to make sense of them, how could that possibly happen? Was it going to happen soon?

Through his jumbled musings, one fact burned clear and certain. There was no way he was going to let anyone execute Arthur.

In the far depths of the crystal cave Merlin could hear the sounds of a disturbance, getting louder before he managed to make out the agitated voices of his friends making their way back towards him.

"If you had just let me hack into the wall _princess, _we could of been out of here and back to Camelot by now sipping a nice cool tankard of mead" came the irritated voice of Gwaine as the sounds of stumbling foot falls and tumbling stones echoed down the passage.

"How many times Gwaine" Arthur's equally vexed tones echoed off the walls "we can't go cutting into the rock when we don't know how stable it is, we could end up even more severely trapped or worse and never get back to Camelot".

"That rock back there was crumbling, we could have broken through it in no time" the dark haired man retorted

"yes, and brought the roof of the cave down upon us in the meantime" Arthur scathingly shot back.

The knights were beginning to get stressed with the situation and the only outlet for their agitation was one another. The tension between the men was tangible as they finally returned to the most cavernous part of their prison full of the pulsing diamonds.

Merlin had just managed to scramble to his feet before they came into view, the five of them looking a bit worse for wear but nevertheless ok. He clasped his hands behind his brown jacket and attempted to look as normal as possible, masking the turmoil bubbling just beneath the surface.

The knights headed over to him, each man housing a look of concern on his features, Arthur drew nearer to the smaller man, took one look at the servant's pale face and gaping blue eyes before hurriedly placing a hand on his shoulder "Merlin what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, searching the warlock's ashen face for any indication of what had triggered his panic-stricken expression.

**And there is chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it, chapter 8 will be up soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is chapter 8 :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. Merlin belongs to the BBC.**

Merlin gazed back at the worried expression on his friend's face, however was not quite seeing the prince, before his eyes was the same man in front of him, but he was kneeling, resigned to his fate beneath the sharp edge of a sword. Arthur frowned and gave Merlin's small frame a shake "Merlin?" he called, eyes boring into the terrified ones staring back at him.

The warlock blinked a few times before the veil of horror seem to lift from his features and he started slightly as if he had only just noticed the prince standing inches from him. The servant cleared his throat and shifted slightly "Arthur, what happened?" he glanced around at the rest of the knights "did you find another way out?" the prince narrowed his eyes at the raven haired man, considering questioning him before deciding to let it pass for now. He would grill Merlin when they were safely out of here.

"Well" came Gwaine's voice as the brown haired knight sat down with an audible huff "we could be back-"

"Enough Gwaine" Arthur said sharply, glaring at the man on the floor "we'll have to find another way out" Gwaine shot daggers back at the prince but said no more. "We could try and move some of the rocks?" suggested Percival "it could be fruitless but we have to at least try". Leon nodded his agreement along with Elyan.

Arthur took a drink from his water skin before passing it to his men "alright" he said shortly moving towards the passage, abruptly turning to face his servant "if this works don't you dare say I told you so" he said smirking slightly, before his features returned swiftly to a stony determination. Merlin grinned faintly back at the prince as he watched his friends retreating backs again and let out a sigh, his smile fading with the release. He already knew they wouldn't be able to move any of the boulders, even the giant that was Percival.

Merlin ran a hand through his dark hair, attempting to push the horrific images of a destroyed Camelot and helpless Arthur from his mind. There must be a way out of here he thought to himself as the strained grunts and moans drifted down the passage as his friends tried in vain to move the obstruction trapping them.

Suddenly Merlin fell back against the cave wall as a white hot pain pierced through his torso, he cried out before he could stop himself, hands clawing at his red tunic, searching desperately for the cause of his agony. His teeth clamped down on his lower lip, the metallic taste assaulting his taste buds, the sound of running footsteps registered distantly in his tormented brain as he screwed up his face against the overwhelming torture.

The prince and knights had been attempting, with little success, to shift the rocks covering their way out when a cry had echoed down the walk way, an all too familiar and horrible noise. They had all frozen for a split second before hurtling after one another back towards the crystal cave.

"Get the water" Arthur had yelled at Leon as they barrelled towards the trembling servant "Merlin!" Arthur yelled skidding to a halt next to his friend, supporting his weight as the smaller man slid limply to the floor "what happened?" he tried again, unsure where to touch the man as he writhed in agony.

Gwaine and Elyan were at his side in an instant, looking in horror at their friend as Percival rounded up what little blankets they had in their dwindling supplies. "Merlin?" Gwaine called, reaching out to place a hand on the warlock's shoulder before pausing, his eyes crinkling as he frowned down at his friend.

"Arthur" he said quietly, gesturing to where Merlin was clutching his shirt in a white knuckled hold "is he wounded?" asked Elyan his dark eyes roaming the area around Merlin's upper body. Arthur reached out and attempted to unclasp the servant's hands, momentarily astonished at the unyielding grip the man had on his tunic. Merlin let out a strangled cry and his eyelids flew open to stare helplessly up at the prince "Arthur" he gasped "it's burning, make it stop!".

"What is Merlin?" Arthur said frantically "what's burning". Merlin's face crumpled as the unseen force tortured him from within, the prince once again tried to prize the servant's hands from his red shirt but the raven haired man only gripped it with more force. "Merlin please we're trying to help" Gwaine said softly, attempting to calm the agonized man as the prince tried again to unclasp the servant's white fingers. "Don't!" Merlin gasped his eyes wide and horrified as he panted, sweat trailing into his dark hair.

But his strength was leaving him, the fight he was putting up was futile as he felt the tension in his arms falter and Arthur was moving them away from his chest which he was sure was burned to a crisp, there would be nothing left of him when the fire died out. He felt as though every cell and every nerve in his body was engulfed in flames, burning through his veins and bones, scorching every fibre of his being.

Arthur began lifting the red of the servant's tunic, expecting to see some sort of injury or broken rib maybe, but in all his years of training he had never seen anything like this.

Merlin's chest was black like charcoal, charred and blistering to the touch, the blackest point was directly over his heart and spreading over the rest of his body. At the edge of the vile shade, small dark tendrils and veins were slowly reaching out, spreading the hideous shadow further over the man's body. Merlin's chest heaved as he gasped for breath, whimpering slightly in his pain filled haze.

It was this place. It was doing this to him. It was killing him.

"What on all heaven and earth is that?" Gwaine whispered staring open-mouthed with horror at the discolouration of his friend's chest. Arthur did not respond, he was shocked into silence gazing down at his servant.

"Is that a… a burn?" Leon choked out, hand resting over his mouth as he slowly approached clutching the furry water skin. "How could he have acquired a burn like that?" Percival whispered, kneeling beside the servant.

"maybe it was when the sorcerer attacked us" suggested Elyan, taking his eyes off Merlin to glance at his comrades "he hit us pretty good, maybe Merlin got it worse than the rest us of us, after all we have armour and he does not".

* * *

><p>Merlin tried to force his mind to think coherently through the agony assaulting his body, if he died in here Arthur and his friends would never get out, they would perish in here along with him. This panicked him enough to think clearly as he sorted through possibilities in his brain, his magic wasn't working, he couldn't use it in front of Arthur and even if he tried to, he didn't know if his weakened body could take the crystals draining even more magic from him.<p>

He groaned against the white hot pain and helplessness of the situation, he absently wondered if he had combusted into flames yet.

Flames, fire, the great dragon. That was it.

Suddenly Merlin sat up, startling his friends, Arthur fell back before quickly scrambling upright "Merlin" he said quietly, eyes hopefully searching those of his manservant's.

"Arthur" Merlin gasped, azure eyes desperately blazing into the prince's "you need to listen to me" he ground out, his small frame trembling with exhaustion as he clutched at his chest "you need to know that everything I do, I do for you" the warlock heaved in a few strangled breaths as the prince looked at the man in confusion. "I'm proud to serve you and will be until the day I die, please don't think any differently of me, you are my friend and I don't want to lose you" he glanced around at the knights all watching him in a stunned silence "I don't want to lose any of you" he murmured quietly before shutting his eyes and willing his dragon lord heritage to rise up within him.

"Merlin, what are you talking about?" Arthur asked frantically, watching his servant uncertainly. Merlin turned to his friend and smiled sadly "I'm sorry Arthur" he whispered before raising his head high, breathing in a huge breath and opening his mouth wide.

Just as the ancient roar tore up Merlin's throat to call Kilgharrah to their aid a colossal crash shook the cave, knocking every man to the floor and drowning out the sound of Merlin's call.

Rocks began to fall from the ceiling as the shaking subsided leaving everyone choking and clambering around in the pitch black of the dust filled cave. Suddenly a bright light blinded them all, Merlin instinctively shut his eyes against the glaring illumination bringing a hand up in front of his dust covered face.

He managed to ease his sore eyes open enough to glance at the source of the brightness, a figure stood silhouetted in the blinding glow, framed by the destroyed wall of boulders that had been blocking their exit.

The figure suddenly rushed forward, taking hold of the two men closest to him and hauling them towards safety. Merlin watched in confusion as Leon and Elyan were pulled out of the cave into the brightness and freedom of daylight. His head suddenly snapped to his left where Arthur had been moments before the collapse of the rocks, and he was relieved to see the prince unharmed and struggling to his feet, spluttering at the dust still lingering in the air.

"Come on Merlin" Arthur choked out, pulling his servant's arm around his shoulders and fixing a strong arm around his waist as the mysterious figure returned and began helping Percival to safety.

They stumbled out of their prison and fell gratefully on the soft green grass of the forest floor, Merlin had never been so grateful for warmth, light and fresh air in all his life, he lay gulping in cool crisp lungfuls of airs, marvelling at the feel of the warm sun on his skin.

The contentment and relief was short lived as the men turned on their saviour and drew their weapons as realization crossed each of their faces. Merlin pushed himself up on his elbows to get a look at the person who had most probably saved their lives and the little colour he had regained drained from his face. His stunned azure eyes locked with the emerald ones of the sorcerer who had trapped them in that unspeakable cave in the first place.

**There is chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it :) chapter 9 coming soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, here is chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I really appreciate the support you guys are awesome! :)**

The small traitorous man raised trembling hands in a gesture of surrender as the knights converged on him, outrage painted on every man's face.

"Please" his voice tremored "I mean you no harm" his olive eyes shimmered with fear as he eyed the blades glinting in the sunlight, pointing directly at him. Percival snorted in disbelief at the man's words as Arthur took a step forward, his stance dangerous, fury pulsing off him in almost tangible waves.

"Give me one good reason why I should not run you through where you stand" his voice was low and dangerous, the threat blindingly clear. "Please" the trembling man tried again "just let me explain". Gwaine followed the prince in stepping forward "oh, please do" he retorted sarcastically, his tone low and menacing, securing his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Oh and why you're at it, how about you tell us exactly what you've done to Merlin" Leon snarled, stepping defensively in front of the servant. A split second frown appeared on the small man's face as his green eyes once again sought out the raven haired man sprawled on the grass.

Merlin tensed as the man scrutinized him, shifting uncomfortably beneath the emerald gaze. "I-I am afraid I do not understand" the frightened man stammered, uncertainty twisted his hands in knots "you were injured in the rock fall?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what to say to the quaking man when a quick movement cut him off. In a flash of speed Arthur was next to the man, his sword pressing dangerously close to the flesh of his neck, the knights tensed at his sudden movement, poised for action.

"Do not lie to us" Arthur murmured threateningly, his face inches from that of his targets. The man let out a surprised yelp, his green eyes wide and fearful as he froze in place, terrified of jostling the prince's sword. "You will fix or reverse whatever enchantment you have put on my servant, _sorcerer_" the last word was spat with such venom that Merlin, unnoticed by his friends, flinched along with the cornered man when it left Arthur's mouth "please, I have not enchanted anyone" the mysterious man cried "I was ordered to trap you in the cave, nothing more"

"Explain the burns then" Elyan retorted angrily, gesturing to the servant still lying on the ground, disc like eyes wide at the confrontation playing out before him. The olive eyed man whimpered slightly, trying in vain to calm his panicked breathing as the prince's sword pressed harder against his jugular "what burns?" he whispered, too terrified to raise his voice against the steel squeezing against his throat.

"Stop lying!" Arthur yelled, roughly shaking the man "you will tell us what-"

"Arthur" Merlin's voice rang out sharply, halting the prince's rant. The blonde man stopped talking yet continued to glare at the captive in his grip "Merlin, this man-" he cut off with a humourless laugh, anger overwhelming him "this man is a coward, he tried to kill us by trapping us in that cave, and then tortured you with god only knows what evil enchantments" his voice shook as he attempted to regain control of it.

Merlin pushed himself weakly to his feet, swaying slightly "I know" he replied tiredly "but what good will killing him do? He said he was ordered to trap us, meaning someone is behind the curtain pulling the strings. Do you not want to find out who?"

Arthur blinked at the servant's words, emotions boiling to the surface, swimming across his red face. The smaller man always had a knack of being able to think logically when all those around him were blinded by emotion.

The prince faltered, knowing his manservant was speaking the truth. He slowly lowered his sword, yet continued to hurl daggers at the man before him. Merlin visibly sagged as he watched his friend lower his weapon and show the terrified man mercy.

The green eyed man made to step away from the prince but was halted as Arthur fisted a gloved hand in the man's dirty black jacket "you will tell us who is giving you orders" he growled "and you will reverse what you have done to Merlin. Or god help me I _will_ kill you".

* * *

><p>Back in the chaos of Camelot, the group of sorcerers had battled their way to the castle gates which had been quickly sealed on a serving girls orders. Behind them, screams and wails filled the putrid air as citizens of Camelot tried with all their might to put out fires destroying their homes and livelihoods and rescue and treat loved ones and neighbours injured in the cross-fire.<p>

Seskel stood before the magnificent wooden doors that stood between him and his prize and pulled in a deep breath, allowing his eyes to shut as he released it slowly through his nose. He breathed as if he was taking in lungfuls of fresh, clean country air, not the rancid, dust and ash filled smog of a crumbling Camelot. The mass behind him moved restlessly, adrenalin and rage fuelling the angry fire and pushing them to continue onwards. Snarls and jeers drifted over his shoulder from his followers, they were so close to reaching their goal now and their blood lust had peaked, begging for more.

Seskel gradually raised his head, hands splaying out in front of him until they gently pressed against the oak of the grand doors standing before him. His eyes blazed gold and sparks flew from the metal hinges as the doors toppled forwards, the old wood cracking as it hit the concrete. Louder shrieks and yells filled the air as people began fleeing the courtyard, trying desperately to escape the advancing hostile group.

Those who were too slow were blasted from their feet, servants, stable boys and hand maidens were catapulted through the air, landing in heaps on the hard cobbles. A few brave citizens attempted to charge the mass, brandishing torches, metal jugs, shovels and whatever other hard objects they could get their hands on. Seskel sneered at the peasants brandishing their make shift weapons "it's about time this place had some pest control" he snarled, blasting the helpless people back with a lazy flick of his fingers.

At that moment the doors at the top of the white steps leading to the palace burst open and a sea of red came gushing through. "Now" Seskel murmured, showing his yellow teeth in a nasty sneer "time for some real fun".

The knights of Camelot surged forwards, raising swords and shields as they swiftly arranged into a battle configuration. The young knight with the brown curly hair was acting commander in Prince Arthur's absence

"Hold!" he called, bringing up the front of the tightly knit clan, eyes boring into the sorcerer's before him. Seskel leant mockingly on one of his comrades, lazily crossing his arms across his chest watching the knights expectantly. "Well, I must say" he said thoughtfully, twirling his ring between his fingers "isn't it a funny phenomenon when the legend is so much more than the men behind it". Jeers and taunts followed his words as members of the untidy group hurled insults and rude hand gestures at the red cloaked knights before them.

"You will surrender sorcerer, or we will show you no mercy and you will be cut down where you stand" the young knight shouted, as confidently as his voice would allow. A short silence followed his brave words which was abruptly broken by howls and guffaws of laughter from the threatening mass.

The knights shifted angrily as they were openly mocked. Suddenly the cackles died away as quickly as they had started and Seskel straightened up, taking a step forward, all humour erased from his features as he locked eyes with the young knight. The red group tensed, shields lifted and weapons pointing directly at the sorcerer as he continued to saunter forwards.

"I'm warning you" the young knight called, steadying his iron grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, I heard you the first time" Seskel replied in a sing song voice "and funnily enough, I pay no heed to threats from vermin". In a lightning fast flash of gold, the young knight was hurled backwards, hitting the grand metal statue behind him with a savage crunch, he hit the ground beneath him and moved no more. All hell broke loose as the knights let out outraged roars and charged forwards, they were met in the middle by the sorcerers and pandemonium once again filled the air as the clangs of weapons, flashes of enchantments and howls of pain and anger spread throughout the courtyard.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I will tell you everything" the frightened man whimpered, standing on the tips of his toes as Arthur's white knuckled grip on the dirty fabric of his jacket raised him higher. "Please I didn't know all of his plans, I thought I was helping my people get justice, but they are hurting those who have not wronged us".<p>

The prince released his grip slightly, allowing the small man to breathe freely and wobble backwards on his heels as he regained his balance. "What are you talking about?" Leon asked over the prince's shoulder, frowning at the man's frenzied words.

"Seskel" he gasped as he slowly began to breathe at a more normal rate "he is destroying Camelot as we speak"

Everyone stiffened at his words and Arthur's hand fell from the man's jacket and hung limply at his side as he ogled in disbelief at the words that had faded into silence. Merlin staggered forwards, a pale hand clutching at his chest, straining to hear more.

"Why would this _Seskel_ attack Camelot?" Arthur demanded numbly when he had relocated his voice "what does he want?" The green eyed man suddenly became very interested in his worn shoes as he avoided the prince's gaze

"Revenge" he muttered quietly, eyes still downcast

"Revenge?" Arthur repeated angrily "what have we done to warrant such an act? I've never even heard of this man" the small man continued to gaze intently down his nose as the prince towered over him.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and finally lifted his eye line to meet the angry regent before him, emerald locking onto cerulean. "He is a sorcerer who lost much during the great purge" Merlin stiffened behind his friends, watching the fear flash across the man's face as he spoke of his leader "and now he wants revenge for all those who were unjustly killed and tortured, families ripped apart, neighbours and friends murdered" Arthur stared at the man as apprehension dawned over his chiselled features.

"My father" he breathed barely audible, mirroring the smaller man's expression as terror crept slowly across his face, penetrating deep into his eyes, a veil of horror clouding their blue depths.

**There is chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it :) chapter 10 will be up soon! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it :) once again thank you so much for your review, follows and favourites! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. Merlin belongs to the BBC.**

The group stood in a stunned silence, all gazes resting on the emerald eyed man as it dawned on everyone just how dire the situation really was.

"It makes sense" Leon said quietly "the distraction, being trapped in that cave, it was all to ensure Camelot was not as well protected. To separate you from your father Arthur".

The prince continued to breathe heavily as a million different scenarios and routes of action flashed through his mind. Would they be able to get back to Camelot in time? How long had they been trapped in that cave? Was it already too late? He fastened his eyes shut against the onslaught, pushing the heel of his hand into his forehead as he attempted to detach himself and think in military terms, trying to suppress the anger at how easily they had been tricked.

Merlin made to stumble forwards, to place a hand on his friend's shoulder and assure him that they would get back to Camelot and defeat this evil threat like they had done with so many others in the past, this time would be no different. However his tired legs would not obey the determined musings of his brain and crumpled beneath him. He landed in a heap on the grass with an undignified grunt, hand flying up to once again clutch at his throbbing chest as the sudden movement jarred his torso.

Arthur, along with his knights, span to look at the servant, the pained noise breaking him from his reverie and hastened to where the raven haired man was sprawled on the ground.

"Merlin, are you alright?" he asked frantically, clutching at his friends' shoulder. The servant smiled weakly up at the prince, the usual "I'm fine" response poised on the tip of his tongue but all that came out was an incoherent mumble.

Merlin could not recall a time when he had felt so weak, even being attacked by the dorocha and frozen to the bone did not compare to this, even drinking the poison that was meant for Arthur all those years ago didn't come close. He felt cold and bone chillingly empty, as if his life force and the pure essence of his being was leaving him, seeping into the dirt beneath him.

Arthur straightened and once again strode angrily towards the green eyed man whose gratefulness at being momentarily forgotten was quickly extinguished. The prince fixed a strong hand around the small man's forearm and half towed, half dragged him in the direction of the collapsed servant, shoving him roughly next to the weakened man. The knights crowded around to prevent their captive escaping, they formed a tight knit red circle, blocking any potential fleeing points.

"Look it doesn't matter what you did, just reverse it, please" Arthur said quietly, glaring at the small man.

The green eyed man glanced frantically between the prince and servant "I… I don't know what is wrong with him" Arthur took a steadying breath, clenching his jaw as he attempted to control his emotion.

"We do not have time for this, we need to get back to Camelot, Merlin will never make it in this state" his voice was strained as he looked pleadingly at the man before him. The small man, seeing no other option but to go along with the prince's demands, gently lifted the red of Merlin's tunic as Arthur once again prized the servant's hands from their tight grip on the fabric.

A sharp intake of breath sounded in unison around the red clad men as the full extent of the damage came into view, looking a thousand times worse in the glaring sunlight. The charred shadow had spread further since it had last been inspected and now crept menacingly over the warlock's stomach and up his shoulders. The emerald eyes of the captive man popped open in shock for a split second before apprehension dawned on his features and he stared open mouthed at the manservant beneath him.

Merlin met his gaze with a half lidded one of his own, a slit of blue just visible beneath his dark eye lashes. "But you-" the green eyed man stammered, surprise still making his mouth hang open in an almost comical 'O' "you are a mere serving boy"

Elyan advanced angrily "his name is _Merlin_" he retorted "and he is not just a mere servant, he is prince Arthur's servant and most importantly, our friend". Merlin would usually have swelled with pride at the knight's words, yet the way the green eyed man was staring at him with such awe unnerved him enough so that his friend's remark went clear over his head.

The captive man blinked suddenly, glancing quickly up at the dark skinned knight "Oh, of course" he spluttered "I did not mean, I just meant that-"

"I would strongly advise that you stop talking" Gwaine uttered darkly, the threat boiling in his brown eyes as he glared at the stuttering man.

The green eyed man quickly snapped his mouth shut and straightened up, the knights tensed around him, watching his every movement. "I cannot say I know what caused this, but I have seen it before and I know a-" he began, hesitating slightly "I know a herbal remedy which I believe will help"

"what do you need?" Arthur quickly cut in, relief apparent on his face.

The green eyed man cleared his throat nervously and cast a look around at the surrounding greenery "I will need some herbs, the first is a yellow flower which has red thorns and the second is" he paused, eyes darting around for inspiration before landing on the red of the knights' cloaks "a poppy like flower, but it will have very light leaves". He bit his lip and waited, watching the knights' expressions.

"Ok" Arthur said purposefully "Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, with me. Fan out and look for these herbs" he turned to his largest knight "Percival, stay here and keep an eye on Merlin" The emerald eyed man, shifted slightly, eyeing the knight towering over him "I can you assure that will not be necessary" he said timidly "I will be able to watch over Merlin and the more of you searching for the herbs the quicker-"

He cut off at the look on Arthur's face. The prince took a few steps towards the small man "be ready when we return with what you need" he growled quietly "if you so much as touch my servant or if you try to run, my men will find you and kill you, this is your only warning". The small man bowed his head "I understand" he said quietly, voice tremoring.

The knights began moving stealthily in the direction of the surrounding forest, eyes darting around, searching desperately for what they assumed would save their friend. Percival pointedly planted himself on the ground, back leaning against the bark of a tall oak, fixing the captive man with a steely gaze.

Leon deliberately moved closer to Arthur as they spread out in the clearing, worry creasing his stubbled face "Sire" he whispered, gaining the prince's attention "I understand why we are doing this, really I do, but Camelot, your father, should we not be heading back?" Arthur scrutinized his knight, the same torrent of emotions flashing over his features before he resigned himself. "It'll take us twice the amount of time to reach Camelot travelling with a wounded man" he said simply "our best bet is to get Merlin in a state where we can move him then head straight for Camelot". The red haired knight nodded curtly and questioned the regent no more.

* * *

><p>In the now sparse clearing, Merlin shifted uncomfortably at the proximity of the strange man to him, he felt unnerved but surprisingly not frightened. The man kept glancing over his shoulder at the large knight unwaveringly surveying him then back at Merlin, eyes roaming over the vile darkness gathering on the man's torso, looking at it with a strange combination of awe and horror.<p>

Merlin cleared his throat, catching the eye line of the man "who are you?" the warlock asked in a raspy voice, throat dry from his weakened state and the inhalation of dust and debris. The green eyed man watched him for a moment before once again taking a hurried look at the knight behind him, and leaned forward

"My name is Rowan" he whispered, so quietly that Merlin had to strain to hear him "and you" the man's eyes widened as he spoke, boring into the blue of the servant's "you are Emrys".

Merlin felt his body go rigid at Rowan's words, panic fluttering like a trapped butterfly in his stomach, he opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what would come out, denial? An explanation? A threat?

The green eyed man seemed to notice the servant's distress and he quickly leaned further forward, whispering hurriedly "please you have nothing to fear of me, I cannot begin to tell you how much I regret what I've done, trapping you in that cave, and this-" he gestured to the blackness of the warlock's chest, guilt contorting his features "it is my fault that you have had to suffer this, I trapped you in there" he bowed his head in regret, refusing to meet the servant's eyes. Merlin frowned in confusion at the frantic man's words, he tried to reply but did not know where to start, which part of Rowan's shame ridden words to address first.

The captive man brought his head up again to where Merlin could see his emerald eyes swimming with remorse "I am so sorry Emrys" he whispered "if I had known what Seskel had planned, if I had known what he had done to that cave, the unspeakable curse he has placed on such a pure place" he shook his head, regret clear on his troubled face "you could be dead and it would be all my fault, I had no idea what you were"

Merlin managed to locate his voice at this strange remark, confusion untangling his vocal chords "what do you mean?" he murmured, still regarding the pained man with caution.

"You are not a mere sorcerer" Rowan whispered, green eyes suddenly bright "you _are_ magic" Merlin flinched slightly, eyes darting to Percival sitting a few feet away, the knight showed no reaction that he had heard any of the whispered conversation.

"Seskel has enchanted the crystals within the cave to consume and devour magic, I felt the darkness being emitted as soon as I was near it, but you are a warlock Emrys. You were born with magic and it is your life force, the very essence of your being, your magic is the very blood running through your veins"

Merlin listened, mouth slightly agape as realization finally dawned on him, why he felt so weak, why he could not move the rock fall, and why he had not been able to resist the pull of the crystals.

Rowan fixed the warlock with a sad gaze "It was rumoured among those with magic that Emrys had once stepped foot in the crystal cave before now, and was always a shadow's step behind Arthur Pendragon" he shuddered slightly "Seskel planned this well, the way he drove you all there, knowing Emrys, well you, would not be far behind the prince"

Merlin's head span as this new information clicked into his jumbled brain like pieces of a puzzle. This whole horrendous chain of events had all been to trap him, render him powerless to protect Camelot and Arthur. A chill ran menacingly down his spine as the images he had witnessed in the crystal flashed once again in front of his mind's eye.

"We need to get back to Camelot" he breathed, renewed adrenalin making his heart thud and his breaths come in short, harsh gasps. Rowan placed a hand on the warlock's arm "I will do what I can, but my magic is not very strong and you need time to heal, not all your magic was devoured but it will take a while for it to replenish itself"

Merlin nodded in understanding, feeling an odd combination of relief at the knowledge he would be able to use his magic again and terror at having to face a threat to Camelot without the full power of his gift.

Rowan placed a gentle hand over the warlock's chest, barely touching the burnt skin yet still eliciting a pained hiss from the raven haired man. He fixed Merlin with a determined glance, his emerald gaze on the servant's torso.

The deep breath he was taking suddenly hitched in his throat as cold unforgiving steel pushed against his throat. "Take your hand off of him" a low and deadly voice sounded over Rowan's shoulder as Percival stood threateningly over the smaller man. Rowan's eyes widened in fear and his gaze was almost sky ward due to the unyielding weapon beneath his chin

"Please I am trying to help" he gasped through ragged breaths. The large knight lowered his sword slightly, keeping it close enough to still warrant a threat, the green eyed man slowly lowered his head "the flow of blood must be stimulated, otherwise when the others return with the herbs the remedy will not spread fast enough to be effective".

Rowan waited as Percival mulled over his words, looking to Merlin for confirmation. The warlock gave a small nod to the knight who then lowered his weapon to his side, keeping a grip on the hilt, positioning himself intimidatingly behind the captive man.

Rowan could feel a burning sensation travelling down his back as the knight's eyes bored into him, watched his every move with the precision of a bird of prey. He turned again to face Merlin, feeling sweat beginning to bead on his forehead as he willed himself to help the weakened man.

The warlock's eyes were darting between Rowan and the knight standing tall above him, a look of uncertainty on his features. The emerald eyed man placed another trembling hand on the servant's charred torso and began circling his palms over the black flesh, barely grazing the skin beneath. Merlin noticed Percival step slightly forward, watching intently, he held his breath at what he knew was about to come.

Rowan shut his eyes and his lips moved in a lightning fast movement, forming silent words of power and only Merlin caught sight of the gold glimmer beneath his lashes, gone as quickly as it had appeared.

The effect was instantaneous, a feeling of comfort spread throughout the warlock's chest, massaging his scorched nerve endings with a beautifully soothing warmth. He released the breath he had been holding in a relieved huff as the wonderful pain relief fanned out over his body, he could feel his magic close beneath the surface, still sluggish but flowing slightly more fluidly than before, contentment washing over him at the familiar heat of it flowing to his fingertips.

He took a deep breath, feeling for what felt like the first time in an age the full expansion of his lungs and the unrestricted rise of his chest. A small ache still plagued his torso but it was more like an old bruise rather than the feeling of being repeatedly impaled that he had been experiencing.

Rowan removed his hands from the servant's chest and shuffled backwards slightly, not wanting to aggravate the large knight any more than he already had, the man still had a tight grip on his sword. "You would be surprised at what something as simple as improving circulation can do" he said with a nervous laugh as Percival glared down at him.

Merlin pulled his elbows beneath him and pulled his tired body up into a sitting position, placing his hands on his knees as he waited for the vertigo to ease up after the action of going from horizontal to vertical. Once the light headedness had cleared he found himself feeling relatively normal, but decided to stay seated for the time being just to be safe.

The sounds of movement and twigs snapping behind them had all three men frozen, heads rapidly whirling and eyes darting around the surrounding forest as the sounds of approaching footsteps fractured the silence.

**There is chapter 10! thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 11 will be up soon! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 11, I hope you enjoy it :) **

Four scarlet clad knights came blundering back into the clearing, hurried footsteps slipping on the undergrowth. They were all empty handed with a mixture of graveness and irritation plastered across their flushed faces, which suddenly morphed to astonishment at seeing Merlin sitting upright, looking much more like his usual self.

Gwaine strode merrily over, beaming from ear to ear and smacked his friend lightly on the shoulder "you're looking much more human old friend!".

Merlin grinned up at the knight "I feel it too" he said, the raspy voice long gone and replaced with his usual chirpy tones. Arthur shot a questioning look at Percival, silently asking what had happened, the large knight mirrored his confused features and glanced back at the warlock perched on the grass.

"He improved the circulation" he blurted, feeling moderately stupid at his own words as he gestured to Rowan, who was trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible.

Arthur frowned, gaze shooting rapidly between his servant, the strange green eyed man and his largest knight. "Improved the circulation?" he repeated slowly, sending a questioning glance to Merlin, the warlock shrugged as the prince scrutinized him, hurriedly trying to come up with a feasible explanation but his brain seemed to have lost the ability to string a believable sentence together.

At this, all eye lines found their way to Rowan who shifted slightly, clenching his hands beneath his dirty sleeves "the art of healing is full of surprises" he said nervously with a slightly hysterical laugh, his feet refusing to stand stationary beneath him.

Merlin hurriedly pushed himself up to a standing position, regretting the sudden movement as his vision temporarily blacked out and he swayed dangerously. A strong hand halted his choppy, ocean like movements and he turned to gratefully smile at Elyan who had steadied him. "I've seen this before, with Gaius" he said with as much authority and confidence as he could muster "when someone is on the brink of death the body, on occasion, fights back, utilising all of its resources, often the patient ends up in a coma like state but occasionally they recover, almost like a miracle, but it happens".

Rowan nodded at the warlock's words, a little too enthusiastically "yes, it is possible for that to happen, as I said, very surprising art" Merlin shot him a warning look, and the captive man quickly stopped speaking, his mouth pursing into a thin white line.

Arthur narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the emerald eyed man, seemingly convinced something was amiss. After an awkward silence the prince cleared his throat "well we couldn't find either one of the herbs you described, not even a scrap of anything even remotely similar, I'm starting to think that there really was no remedy" he paused again watching the edgy man practically shrink beneath his steely gaze.

Merlin held his breath for what felt like a lifetime before the regent once again spoke and he released it in relief "however, Merlin is well again and that's all that matters, now we need to get moving". He turned to his knights "gather together everything we have, we make for Camelot immediately".

At his words, a flurry of action erupted as the knights frantically gathered up their sparse supplies and prepared themselves for the trek ahead. Even during the frenzied collecting and preparations the knights seemed to spare time to quickly give Merlin an affectionate hair ruffle or slap on the shoulder as they bustled around.

"It's good to have you back Merlin" Leon chimed, grinning heartily at the servant,

"we thought we'd lost you there Merlin" Elyan piped up as he laid a hand on the warlock's shoulder, Merlin returned his warm smile with a grin of his own.

Percival jogged over as he sheathed his sword "I don't know what he did, but it sure is good to see you up and about Merlin" he said, placing a large but gentle hand on the servant's shoulder.

Merlin felt a hand ruffling his dark hair before landing enthusiastically on his other shoulder as Gwaine's sincere smile popped into view "first rounds on me" he said winking cheekily at his friend before following his comrades to the edge of the clearing.

Arthur approached his servant, concealing his relief behind his usual steely, regent like mask "I'm glad to see you've thought better of lazing around and decided to rejoin us" he said smirking slightly.

Merlin returned his grin, knowing that this was Arthur's way of saying "I'm glad you're Ok" in so many words.

"Well" Merlin said, folding his arms with an exaggerated sigh "I had to get up sooner or later or who would look after your princely backside" Arthur chuckled at the servant's words pulling him into an awkward one armed embrace before turning to follow his men.

"Arthur" Merlin called, all previous humour erased from his tone. He had been unsure of what to say to his friend about what had happened back in the crystal cave, he had been feverishly frightened and confused and had seen no other option at the time. He was unsure if any of his friends had heard the ancient call claw its way up his throat, Arthur had been directly beside him after all.

The prince turned to look at his servant, frowning slightly at the tension and nervousness in his friend's posture. Merlin took a deep breath "back in the cave" he said exhaling heavily "what I said, I-" he broke off as Arthur raised a hand to silence him, fixing him with a sympathetic look in his azure eyes.

"It's Ok Merlin. I understand" he said quietly.

Merlin faltered, open and closing his mouth like a fish out of water as he stared wide eyed at the prince, panic and shock halting his anxious fidgeting.

"you do?" he finally choked out, unsure if his legs were going to fold beneath him again or carry him sprinting into the wilderness.

Arthur nodded, bowing his head and stepping so he was directly in front of the warlock "there's nothing wrong with being scared" he said fixing a strong hand on Merlin's shoulder "we were all afraid in there, it is nothing to be ashamed of" Merlin simply gaped at his friend, all words failing him.

Arthur gave the servant's shoulder what he hoped was a comforting squeeze before turning and heading back towards the knights "come on, we've got a city to save" he called over his shoulder.

Merlin stood gawking after the prince, as relief washed dizzyingly from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, he couldn't quite believe his luck, Arthur thought his spluttered words in their prison had been out of fear. Well, truth be told they had been, but a completely different kind of fear from what his friends had experienced and what Arthur believed Merlin had been confronted with.

Merlin allowed himself a small smile, feeling a mixture of amazement and disbelief at how he had managed to keep his secret hidden after everything that had transpired in the past hours, well hidden from everyone except Rowan.

Speaking of which, the timid man was sandwiched between Gwaine and Elyan, it seemed the knights were still taking no chances with the emerald eyed man.

"Right, let's move out" Arthur called and Merlin hurried to catch up to his friends as they all began the strenuous journey towards their home, each man saddled with a mixture of fear and apprehension about what they would discover.

Merlin caught up behind Leon and as he began trekking through the shrubbery, he began thinking of Gaius. He fiercely hoped his guardian was unharmed, his mentor was old, and certainly creaked a lot more than he probably did in his youth but Merlin knew the weathered man was intensely determined and could be a match for a man of any age. He grinned quietly to himself as he thought of the ear lashing he would receive for being gone for longer than usual and when he finally got to recount this terrible tale to the old physician.

Leading the group, Arthur was caught in musings of his own as thoughts of his father shifted to ones of Gwenivere. He felt an uncomfortable, apprehensive twist in his stomach as the image of her delicate face filled his mind and he repeatedly commanded his brain to stop creating horrific scenarios of what could have happened to her. She was determined, strong willed and a warrior in her own right and Arthur knew she could hold her own, but he had asked her to watch his father in his absence, and it seemed this Seskel was after his father's blood, what would he do to a mere serving girl who stood in his way?

Arthur quickened his pace, crashing through the greenery, hacking at low hanging branches and thorns with much more force than was necessary. The men behind him had to jog slightly to keep up with their prince as he surged purposefully forwards, each scrambling step bringing them closer to the chaos that had become of Camelot.

* * *

><p>Back in the destruction of the city the great throne room had been temporarily transformed into a safety point and an infirmary. Injured men, women and children filled every open space on the floor and hurried bodies darted from one to the other attempting to comfort and alleviate pain.<p>

"Gwen, hand me those bandages, quickly" Gaius commanded, holding out a lined hand, the other putting pressure firmly over a wound in a shocked stable boy's thigh. The flustered serving girl grabbed a pile of white linen and handed it quickly to the physician.

"What can I do?" she asked frantically, "talk to him, try and calm him down" Gaius murmured, not looking up as he skilfully began wrapping the boy's leg.

Gwen dropped down beside the young boy's shoulders, the lad couldn't have been more than fourteen and he was trembling, small hands fisting in his brown shirt, white knuckled in fear. Gwen began gently stroking the frightened boy's blonde hair, uttering soothing words of comfort and calmly shushing like a mother would do to a frightened child.

The boy eventually started to calm down, his hands releasing their death hold on his clothes and his breathing eased to a gentler rate. Gwen looked quickly up at the old man who nodded approvingly at the serving girl, a warm smile temporarily brightening the tension in his weathered face.

Once the young boy had been stabilised and was resting Gwen straightened, wiping the sleeve of her usually spot less dress across her clammy forehead as another crash rocked the castle, generating a new ripple of screams and yells which carried swiftly throughout the room. A turbulent commotion could be heard outside of the large doors at the rear of the room, echoing down the corridor, rapidly growing louder in intensity.

The serving girl stared wide eyed at the physician "they're inside the castle walls" she whispered, fright causing her voice to tremble.

Gaius nodded gravely "we must seal the doors, protect everyone in here" Gwen bobbed her head in agreement, looking distantly at the grand oak doors, face suddenly hardening. "Seal the doors after me, I'm going to help protect the king".

Gaius' wise eyes popped open in shock as he scrutinized the young girl "Gwenivere no" he said sternly, taking hold of her arm in a gnarled hand.

"Gaius I must" she cried, determination wavering slightly to reveal the fear gushing beneath "I promised Arthur I would watch his father whilst he was away, if anything happens to the king and I could have stopped it, I will never forgive myself"

Gaius regarded the serving girl with sadness in his old eyes "and if something happens to you neither I, nor Arthur will be able to forgive ourselves" he said softly.

Gwen smiled gently at the old man, placing a hand over his wrinkled one "I have to try" she said quietly and with that she spun and headed for the foreboding corridor.

"Lock the doors Gaius!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Gaius watched helplessly as the young girl sprinted for the doors "Gwen!" he called, however his shout was in vain and fell upon deaf ears as her long dark hair and purple dress whipped around the corner and out of sight.

**There is chapter 11 :) I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! Chapter 12 coming soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here is chapter 12! Hope you enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

A few achingly long hours had passed before the group started to recognise certain rock formations and familiar areas of the forest as they neared Camelot. Arthur turned to look encouragingly at the men behind him "we're almost there" he called apprehensively, just about to turn again to face their destination when his features morphed from confusion to horror before his friends' eyes, mouth snapping swiftly shut.

Wafting gently on the breeze was the stench of burning, it assaulted every person's nostrils and grew in potency as they moved cautiously forward. The sickening smell seemed to trigger an attack on other senses as distant wails and screams began reaching the ears of the comrades and captive man.

At this, the prince began barrelling onwards, rage contorting his features as the pained cries of his people echoed throughout the wilderness. Merlin and the knights took up pursuit behind the young prince, crashing through the greenery, Elyan and Gwaine towing a dazed Rowan in their wake.

Arthur sprinted on, barely remembering to dodge branches and low hanging vines as he blundered through the undergrowth. Panic was bubbling in his chest, overflowing hot and prickly as the horrific sounds grew louder, each one piercing through him like a hot poker.

The greenery began to thin, making way for more neutral shades as the trees became less and less frequent. A blazing glare of sunlight cut through the thinning bark as the group reached the edge of the tree line, illuminating the chaotic scene before them.

Rowan could not have imagined the bedlam he had earlier witnessed could possibly have gotten any worse. How wrong he was.

The lower town was completely destroyed, hysterical and alarmed people dashed around, whilst others stood stationary in shock. The palace was still standing tall but had endured a huge amount of damage. Gaping holes littered the white walls and battlements lay strewn and crushed on the cobbles, knocked from their perches. Great towers of dark, choking smoke continued to rise upwards, tainting the contradictory beautiful blue sky, and where there were once ornate stained glass windows were now shattered empty spaces.

The hand Arthur had fixed on the hilt of his sword fell limply to his side as he looked over the pandemonium before him, his chiselled face had paled, making his blue eyes stand out stark against his ashen skin. The knights all mirrored the prince's expression, nothing could have prepared them for what they were now witnessing.

A sudden explosion shattered the shocked silence of the men, blasting a fresh chasm in the pale stone, causing every man to flinch as debris rained down on the people in the courtyard below. The blast had come from within the palace and Arthur pin pointed its location to just outside the grand throne room.

A furious venom began overriding his shock as he clenched his fists into painful balls, this Seskel was destroying his home, was harming innocent people, his people. Arthur instantly bent into a crouch and began moving purposefully forward, his eyes blazing bright with fury as he fixed his rage filled gaze on the castle before him. Without question, the knights joined the prince moving stealthily forwards, each man full of resolution.

Merlin shared a brief glance with Rowan, starting slightly at the terror brimming in the timid man's eyes before he set off after his friends, he may not be operating at full capacity but he would be damned if he was going to let his friends fight this battle alone.

Rowan hesitated, watching the brave men set off to what it would seem was certain death. He knew Seskel well and knew how unforgiving and merciless the sorcerer was. After a few moments of deliberating the emerald eyed man internally kicked himself and hurried after his captives. He needed to help Emrys in any way he could, the man was powerful but still weak, and Seskel was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

><p>Gwen was running faster than she ever believed she possibly could as her hurried footsteps brought her closer to where she had last seen the King. Intense blasts and beams of strange light filtered past her as she sprinted, chancing a terrified glance over her shoulder she took note of the mass that was gradually destroying everything in their path, drawing steadily nearer behind her.<p>

She had just run clear of the throne room, gladly hearing the door shutting behind her, when an almighty explosion had torn a great fissure in the wall she had just passed, ripping through it as if it was merely a stone wall patterned tapestry. She had almost lost her footing but fortunately had managed to keep her balance, pushing herself to continue tearing down the corridor.

Now the perpetrators guilty of the damage to the palace were pursuing her. Her lungs seared as she heaved great gasps of air, arms pumping furiously at her sides as she willed herself not to slow down.

Gwen skidded around a familiar corner, fixing her gaze on the ornate oak doors of the royal chambers, flanked with red clad knights stationed to protect the king. She hurtled at them with all her might, a sheen of sweat taking up residence on her clammy brow as she approached them "hurry" she gasped, desperately trying to regain her breath "they're coming!".

The knights stared at her wide eyed before another eruption of terrible crashes sent them hurrying towards the imposing mass. Gwen allowed a second to watch them leave, feeling a mixture of relief at having found help, and terror for the men going up against the power of the evil group before pushing into the King's chambers.

She gasped as she was greeted with a sword at her throat which was swiftly withdrawn when the knight before her quickly recognised her. He took a hurried step backwards "forgive me" he stammered apologetically "I thought you were- "Gwen interrupted him by placing a gentle hand on his arm, nodding her understanding.

"The sorcerers are just down the corridor, I think they are coming for the King" she murmured in an undertone, still breathless from the exertion of running. The knight before her paled considerably, exchanging frantic glances with his comrades.

"We must get him out of Camelot, or hide him, he is in no position to protect himself" the knight commanded.

Just as the other knights began moving in the room, a blood curdling scream sounded directly outside of the large wooden doors, leaving a terrified silence in its wake. Gwen stared wide eyed at the knight before her who returned her gaze with a stunned one of his own

"it's too late" she whispered, her voice several octaves higher than usual.

"Barricade the doors, quickly!" the knight yelled, hurtling towards the entrance to slam the weighty wooden beam into place, effectively locking the large doors. The knights darted frantically around the room, hauling anything heavy enough to join the steadily building pile barricading the entrance.

"I'm not sure that will work" Gwen breathed, rooted to the floor beneath her as she watched the brave men feebly attempt to protect their King. When nearly everything except the large four poster bed was positioned in front of the doors the knights backed away from the entrance, creating a protective circle in front of the King and serving girl.

An unnerving silence followed the flurry of movement as every eye in the room, aside from the absent King's, was focused intently on the only way in or out. It had gone deadly silent aside from the laboured breathing of the inhabitants in the royal chambers, not even a scuffle or footstep could be heard from the corridor and the tension was growing steadily by the second.

One of the knights backed up towards the broken monarch, placing a trembling gloved hand on the King's arm "Sire, please listen to me, Camelot is under attack we must get you out of the castle" Uther turned to face the young knight before him, the cloudy vagueness of his eyes dimming slightly to give way to their usual blue tones as he glanced from one knight to the next.

"My lord" the knight hissed, desperately trying to gain the King's attention.

Uther shifted his position in the old chair, drawing in a hitched breath as if he had just woken from a deep slumber, realisation dawning on his lined face "Camelot is under attack?" he repeated, gazing up at the young man.

"Yes sire, we need to get you out of Camelot!"

Uther began pushing his creaking limbs and exhausted frame from the throne chair, leathers squeaking with disuse, rage contorting his usually vacant expression "I will not be driven from my palace or my lands" he seethed, standing up to his full height "get me a sword" he growled, the ghost of his usual intimidating glare causing the knights before him to cower somewhat.

"Sire please" the young knight nearest to the King stammered "there is no time, we are trapped within his room, our best chance is to create a distraction in which you can escape. It appears the intruders are here for you".

Uther turned his thunderous expression on the knight "I am no coward" he snarled

"With all due respect my lord" the knight said trembling as he bowed his head in respect "you are in no position to fight these sorcerers"

At the time it did not seem possible that the monarch's furious expression could become any more severe, but at the man's words a new malice began seeping into the King's features.

"Sorcerers" he breathed, his leather clad hands balling into tight fists that stretched the black material to near tearing point.

"Sire" the knight began, unsureness colouring his fearful tones. Uther silenced the man with a single fiery glare as hot rage continued to consume him.

"I will not flee in the face of the enemy" he growled "and I certainly will not surrender or retreat in the face of _sorcerers_. Now, get me my sword" it was no longer a request.

Seeing no other option the knight began reaching for the King's ornate weapon, which had been left untouched for a long time now on the dark oak wooden table, when he found himself unable to reach for the blade.

A crash shook and echoed through the room as the heavy doors were blasted clean from their hinges, toppling a good few feet away from their usual standing position.

Everyone in the room except the King found themselves yanked impossibly backwards, backs slamming unmercifully into the cold stone of the walls. Gwen let out a stifled cry as her head cracked painfully on the solid wall behind her, gazing terrified at the now unobstructed entrance.

Uther spun and made a feeble attempt to make himself appear the King he was supposed to be, but the ragged appearance and sunken eyes of the monarch made it a poor effort.

Seskel strode pompously into the royal chambers, towing a wave of terror and vengeance in his wake, his unforgiving glare fixed on the King before him.

"Well, well, well" he sneered, revealing rotten teeth "we meet again" his voice was low and deadly, there was no mistaking the hatred the sorcerer held for the monarch.

Uther brandished his weapon "you have no business here sorcerer" he snarled "I will have you burnt at the stake" at these words Seskel let out a furious growl which sounded more animalistic than human

"you will never harm another one of my people again!" he bellowed "you have caused so much suffering and pain, and now, it's our turn" his expression had morphed into a deranged smile and his eyes bulged maddeningly out of their sockets as he began moving towards the King, the group behind the sorcerer intensely watched his every action.

"I will see you hanged!" Uther yelled, his own expression one of frenzied fury, in such a sudden movement it startled every person in the room, Seskel was next to the King, inches from the monarch's gaunt face.

"You will kneel before me tyrant" the sorcerer barked, stepping lazily backwards as Uther desperately swung his sword at the offending man

"You will have to kill me, I will never kneel before your kind!" the King spat.

Seskel chortled, caressing his chin with a dirty hand as he surveyed the elderly man before him before abruptly surging forward, radiating anger "I said kneel!" he screamed insanely, lashing out with a blow aimed brutally at the rear of the King's knees.

Upon the crunching impact Uther immediately crumpled, legs giving way beneath him as he landed heavily on the floor, losing his grip on his sword as it clattered noisily away.

"NO!" some of the knights bellowed, struggling furiously against their invisible restraints whilst Gwen let out a desperate cry as she watched horrified as the monarch hit the floor, thoughts racing desperately to Arthur.

Breathing heavily, Uther pulled himself upwards into a kneeling position "you are a coward" he snarled, vicious outrage emitting from every word. Seskel raised a hand above the King's head "I'm glad my face will be the last thing you see before you die" he growled before suddenly slowly lowering his hand, a look of contemplation washing over his hostile face.

Gwen frowned in confusion, relief swirling with terror and uncertainty, glancing hurriedly at the other knights who mirrored her expression.

"I suddenly feel poetic" Seskel drawled, an evil smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he stooped to pick up the King's sword, Uther watched him with an unwavering glare, if the King was frightened at all he did not show it, or it was buried too deeply beneath his burning anger.

Seskel twirled the weapon tauntingly through his fingers, pushing the knife-like point into the tip of a finger as if testing the sharpness.

"I think I will rid this world of you in the same way you murdered so many of my friends and family" he snarled "and since we're a bit short on pyres and hangman's nooses, I'm thinking…"

He turned to glance at his comrades behind him "off with his head?" he asked lightly as if asking something as ordinary as the time of day.

Jeers and yells of agreement rolled off of the dirty mass as it's member watched with blood-lust in their eyes. Seskel let out a spine tingling cackle, raising the shining blade up high above him, poised directly over the bowed King's head

"This is for my people" he snarled.

Time seemed to stand still as every eye in the room was fixed upon the glinting, unforgiving metal suspended in the air. Gwen felt as if she had lost the ability to breathe as she watched wide eyed and terrified.

At that moment a cry tore through the silence, calling out from the rear of the mass in the doorway, halting the deadly downward journey of the blade.

"Master Seskel!" a voice yelled, high pitched and frantic. A hushed quiet followed the sound as the sorcerer tensed, Unrelenting fury directed at whoever had interrupted this moment. He had already decided he would destroy them where they stood when the hurried voice continued, their next words changing everything.

"Prince Arthur has escaped from the cave, he is here, in Camelot!".

**There is chapter 12! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :) **

**Chapter 13 will be up soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here is chapter 13! Hope you enjoy reading! Thank you again for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I really appreciate the support and it's great to hear what you all think of the story! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Merlin belongs to the BBC.**

Silence charged with tension and sudden fear followed this new information.

The members of the sorcerer's group began glancing wide eyed at one another, uncertainty and a sliver of terror which looked incredibly out of place on their battle hardened features haunted their faces, the same thought rushing unanimously throughout their minds.

Emyrs.

If the prince was free, the powerful sorcerer could not be far behind and they had attacked those whom he had sought to protect. Seskel turned, sensing the increased fidgeting and waves of unease radiating from his people, he narrowed his dark eyes "let him come" he growled.

He turned his hate filled gaze on the kneeling King "I will destroy this family reunion and you will finally understand the loss and pain that I, and so many other have suffered at your hands"

Uther had begun showing the first signs of fear at the mention of his son, his furious expression had morphed to horror and his eyes were bulging horribly in his sunken face as they darted between the sorcerer and the knights still pinned to the unforgiving stone of the walls.

Gwen mirrored his expression, the brief dizzying relief she had experienced at the news of the prince returning safely had swiftly bubbled into terror as Seskel revealed his plans for the young regent.

"Oh, but this this is just precious" Seskel chimed, sneering, revealing his horribly discoloured teeth "let us go and meet the little prince" he snarled, fixing a rough hand on the collar of the King's shirt, hauling him in the most undignified way possible from the room. Uther feebly attempted to release himself from the sorcerer's unrelenting grip, rage filling him again at the treatment he was receiving.

"You have no right to do this, I am the King!" he bellowed furiously, struggling in the man's hold. "Not for much longer" Seskel drawled, glancing down with an amused expression at the fighting monarch.

"If you so much as touch my son" Uther began, but was interrupted as Seskel dramatically rolled his eyes and released an exasperated sigh "I'm getting bored of hearing threats from you people" he growled, rewarding the King with a rather brutal tug as he towed him down the corridor.

"Now, where will little Arty go first?" Seskel asked pleasantly "oh, of course, I've heard the young royal actually cares about his people, unlike you, so let's go to where they're all hiding shall we?" he glanced at the King with mock excitement tainting his maddening features.

"I so mercifully left them be, but who knew this change of events would occur?" he continued brightly in his sickly tones, shrugging dramatically.

The insane sorcerer had dragged the king directly outside of the grand throne room doors, unmercifully letting the monarch fall to the stone beneath him as he released his grip.

"Aww isn't that just adorable" he cooed "they actually believed locking the doors would keep them safe, I'm starting to believe every citizen in this city is as stupid as you" Uther glared daggers up at the man above him, the sorcerer appeared to have maddened in the short space of time that had passed, his face was bright with a childish glee which was more terrifying than the hostile expression he had previously worn and his eyes protruded from their sockets, wide and blood thirsty. Seskel's followers grouped behind him, their previous purpose and determination visibly wavering. A dirty faced woman with her dark hair twisted into a messy pile atop her head moved anxiously forward.

"Master" she whispered, the sorcerer silenced her with a raised hand "but- but, Emrys" she hissed. The unhinged man turned slowly to face the female behind him "you doubt me?" he murmured, voice jilting hysterically. "Of course not" the woman whispered, dipping into a bow.

"If Emrys is stupid enough to come here, he will be defenceless. I have made sure of that" Seskel snarled, his eyes bright and bulging as he contemplated his near victory.

A few members of the group glanced at one another with confused expressions and frowns lining their faces, their master appeared to have lost it, the rage and revenge appeared to have snapped his wit. Tremors shook his form and he breathed heavily, sighs and deranged gurgles escaping his parted lips. With a hysterical cackle, the sorcerer blasted the doors from their hinges with a mere glare of his eyes, startling those behind him as well as the inhabitants of the throne room. He hurled the weakened King into the grand room with a lazy flick of his wrist, Uther landed heavily on the stone tiles, his lungs harshly releasing every tiny bit of air they once held. The monarch attempted to drag himself upright, gazing at the advancing form of the sorcerer as shrieks and chaos broke out around him.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Merlin and the knights had made their way to the courtyard, attempting to help those they could along the way. Percival had single handedly hauled a group of frightened children from advancing flames whilst Gwaine and Elyan had thrust pales of water at the fire licking its way up towards the thatched roof. Leon and Arthur had braved a collapsing cottage to pull the inhabitants to safety after hearing desperate pleas of help from within.<p>

Merlin watched his friends dart around, feeling slightly overwhelmed when a sudden movement caught his eye. He glanced quickly up, not having time to gasp as he watched a large beam groan and snap away from its home, falling like a stone in water straight towards Arthur and Leon beneath.

Instinctively Merlin's blue eyes blazed gold, sending the beam careening away from his friends. It landed next to the Prince and knight, splintering into pieces, they gazed in shock at the destroyed piece of wood, hastily moving away from the wreckage of the collapsing home.

Merlin exhaled heavily as his chest throbbed, he raised a hand to rub at the tender area. He hadn't given a thought to using his magic, and was intensely relieved he was seeing better results than he had in the crystal cave but the ache in his chest was still ever present, his magic still feeling weak beneath the surface.

"Come on!" Arthur called, spurring his men onwards as they all ascended the white stone steps of the palace, weapons poised and at the ready "we have to get to the King!" the prince yelled, eyes darting up and down the corridor for any sign of movement or danger, yet all that littered the passage were signs of destruction. The group set off in the direction of the royal chambers, moving hurriedly yet stealthily, Merlin brought up the rear, glancing worriedly over his shoulder, ears and eyes tuned in to detect any signs of danger as he followed his friends.

A small figure blundered red faced and panting beneath the portcullis and into the courtyard, Rowan stared wide eyed at the doors he had seen the six men head through before hurtling after them, desperately trying to catch up.

* * *

><p>Arthur could feel the apprehension and fear steadily rising within him as they moved silently along the corridor, every passage they took leading them closer to his father's chambers was filled with ever more signs of carnage and destruction.<p>

Yet there were no signs of the enemy anywhere, the palace appeared quiet and uninhabited. He could tangibly feel the nerves and jumpiness of the men behind him at the lack of activity, they had all been prepared for an instant fight, with enemies charging, not this chilling stillness.

As the comrades reached the corridor to the royal chambers the first signs of life became apparent, as the hushed babble of voices carried through the ornate ajar door. Arthur turned to face the men behind him, placing a finger over his lips before crouching and moving cautiously forwards, the knights and Merlin followed the prince, tense and apprehensive as they neared the large open door.

The Prince paused, mentally psyching himself up, taking a deep steadying breath as he tightened his grip on his faithful weapon, his sword had not failed him yet.

He spun again to face those behind him, holding up three fingers, they nodded their understanding as the first finger fell.

Swords were gripped, jaws tensed and teeth audibly ground together as the second finger followed the first.

Merlin held his breath as the final finger began to fall.

The men surged bravely into action "for the love of Camelot!" Arthur bellowed as he burst head first into the room, followed by roars from his faithful friends as they hurtled in behind him, prepared to fight to the death.

The group stopped short as a high pitched gasp broke through the yells "Arthur!" came Gwenivere's voice, the prince's name cried out with a torrent of emotions behind it "thank god!".

Arthur hurried over to where she was pinned to the wall, delight and relief at seeing her unharmed momentarily clouding everything else "Gwenivere" he choked out, his face breaking into a genuine smile, before quickly hardening "what happened? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

The servant shook her head, laughing weakly with relief "Oh Arthur, I thought he had- I thought you were-" she broke off with a choked sob as Gwaine hurried up behind the prince "sorry to interrupt this moment princess" he murmured in Arthur's ear "but we have a slight problem".

Arthur turned to glance at the knight, following his gaze to where the other men were attempting to prize the red clad knights from the walls where they were pinned, having little success.

"They're stuck" Merlin said hollowly, glancing from one man to the next before his azure gaze fell upon Gwen attempting to compose herself. Arthur took hold of the serving girl's hands and gently pulled, it was as if he was pulling at the weight of ages, not the petit form of Gwenivere. He tried again with a bit more force yet she didn't move as much as a millimetre, staying stubbornly trapped.

The prince let out an exasperated huff, running a frustrated hand through his messy blonde hair, a sudden thought quickly snapping back into place. "My father?" he asked, frantically searching the brown depths of Gwenivere's eyes as she gazed back at him.

She bit her lip "he took him" she whispered "he said he wanted to make the King suffer the way he had, he's after you Arthur, he wants to kill you" the last words were barely audible, and her voice shook as she stared wide eyed as a doe at the Prince.

Merlin was listening intently over Arthur's shoulder, trying to block out the horrific images that were persistently pushing their way into his mind, Uther laying lifeless, Arthur kneeling beneath a sword.

"How do we release them?" Arthur ground out, glancing pleadingly at his knights as he attempted to squash the lid down on the panic which was bubbling up within him. Percival shook his head gravely at the young regent, "he used sorcery" Gwen said softly behind him "Arthur, he is powerful" her voice held a hushed terror which unnerved the prince slightly.

"I won't leave you here, there must be a way" the frustration was evident in his every movement, the battle between going after his father but not wanting to leave the serving girl unprotected.

"You must" she said softly, smiling sadly at the conflicted man before her "your father needs you Arthur" the prince began shaking his head, grimacing as he turned to speak.

"Arthur" Gwenivere said again "you are Camelot's only hope" the prince stared back at her beautiful face, there was so much he wished to say to her, yet he could not think of one single thing, his mind hand descended into a confused blizzard, his thoughts becoming frozen and slow, blanketed in white fear.

He dropped his gaze in dejection, knowing she was right "do not underestimate him Arthur" she said, the fiery determination he so loved about her blazing in her cocoa eyes. Arthur brought his eye line back to her, the warmth in her gaze thawing his numb thoughts, filling him with a determined resolve.

"We'll be back" he said fiercely, turning to face the rest of the restrained men "for all of you".

Merlin hesitated as the knights began hurtling out of the room whilst Arthur shared one more intense look with Gwenivere before following after them. The servant was torn between those trapped within the room and going after the prince, he knew he could release them, but could he risk it?

He chewed the inside of his mouth as his eyes found those of his friend's, Gwen smiled her understanding at him "we'll be Ok" she said confidently "don't let him do anything foolish Merlin" her eyes pleaded desperately with the warlock's, he nodded firmly and turned to follow his friends, apprehension curling uncomfortably in his stomach. Part of him felt relieved leaving Gwen and the other knights behind, at least they would be out of harm's way.

* * *

><p>Arthur dashed straight for the throne room, he instinctively knew this was where he would find his father, he had come across power hungry men like this Seskel before, and they all seemed to have similar patterns of behaviour. The sorcerer would have taken his father to the grandest room in the castle to make a statement.<p>

The knights and Merlin hurried after the young regent, dodging piles of rubble, destroyed windows and crumbled statues. They reached the throne room corridor in mere minutes, all gaping at the ugly hole which had been blasted in the wall, allowing gentle rays of sunlight to glisten on the shattered shards of glass littering the corridor.

The group slowed their pace, edging cautiously toward a second orifice which was situated where the throne room door used to be, in its place was now an empty door shaped cavity. As they neared the gap small cries and whimpers became audible and Arthur fractionally quickened his pace, halting just before the hole would reveal him.

He listened intently, his expression thunderous as the shrill voice of Seskel shattered the silence.

"So where is he hmm?" a sharp slap of flesh on flesh reverberated through the quiet "where is little Arty?"

Muffled sobs followed his words "you will leave him be!" Uther snarled with as much intimidation as he could muster, voice dripping venomous rage, his lined cheek tinted red where the sorcerer had struck him.

"No matter" the sorcerer glowered "I will use every minute he is absent to pick off each and every person in this room" he glanced around, a corrupt and horrific glee brightening his dirty face "starting with…" he twirled a finger tauntingly before abruptly stopping, pointing directly at a young hand maiden "you my dear" the girl gasped, visibly paling whilst an elderly woman shrieked, latching her arms around the girl with no intention of letting go.

Seskel's glee disappeared and he began striding towards the women, his expression contorting into an ugly rage filled sneer.

"You will do no such thing." a new and threatening voice rang shrilly out, full of anger, authority and unmistakable warning, halting the sorcerer in his tracks.

Arthur stood tall in the gaping door way, his expression steely and intimidating, framed by his knights and Merlin who all mirrored the prince's determined gaze. A hopeful beam of sunlight filtered behind them illuminating the men in a halo, throwing their silhouettes over the walls, the six shadows the size of giants, as they squared up to the evil before them.

**Aaaah major cliffhanger, sorry about that! Well that was chapter 13, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! **

**Chapter 14 Aka "the showdown" will be here soon! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys here is chapter 14, I hope you enjoy it! :) I definitely enjoyed writing it! I've split this chapter into two bits because it was a bit too long so the next one will be up very soon!**

Rowan had completely lost track of where Emrys and the knights had gone, the flustered man had hurtled down corridor after corridor but could find no trace of them. A wave of despair engulfed him as he panted, sliding heavily down the wall cradling his head in his hands, what good was he to Emrys if he couldn't even find him, he was a failure.

Just as his eyes began prickling hot and wet, brimming with salty regret a muffled sound reached his ears. The emerald eyed man quickly raised his head, hardly daring to breathe as muted voices drifted around the corner of the destroyed statue beside him. He tentatively pushed himself to his feet and moved cautiously towards the noise, as he rounded the bend he was suddenly bombarded with large golden dragons decorating the many hanging tapestries lining the passageway, immediately recognising the royal seal, he hurried towards the open door. The royal chambers, it must be where the Prince was.

Rowan, without thinking, blundered into the room, stopping dead as the hushed voices abruptly stopped, and a dozen pairs of eyes suddenly gaped at him with the same unveiled shock he surveyed them with.

"Who are you?" a pretty dark skinned girl asked, her voice was confident but Rowan picked up on the wavering fear beneath.

"He's one of them" a red clad knight spat, Rowan recoiled at the venom in his voice flinching away from the angry man "this is the work of cowards, fight us like real men!" the knight continued furiously, struggling feebly against his bonds as the rest of the men began hurling abuse at the small man. Only the pretty girl said nothing, she watched him with a cautious yet unsure expression in her brown eyes.

Rowan attempted twice to make his voice heard but when twice he failed he exasperatedly lifted a hand, muttering incoherent words beneath his breath, bringing his hand down in a sharp motion as if it were an axe slicing through bark. Suddenly everyone in the room fell from their invisible chains, a few losing their footing in shock and crumpling as their legs failed them with misuse.

In an instant they had swiftly recovered and a dozen swords were heading for him, Rowan began raising his hands an explanation on the tip of his tongue when a sharp voice stopped the forward motion of the knights

"Wait!" Gwen shouted, she turned to face Rowan and approached the nervous man "why did you help us?" she asked slowly, genuine confusion wrinkling her brow and she scrutinized the small man. Rowan gazed back at her for a split second, something pure and kind in her face made him tell her the truth instead of lying again "I made a terrible mistake" he stammered "I freed Prince Arthur from the cave, but I've lost track of him and I must help Emr- I mean Arthur, Seskel is so powerful, Arthur doesn't stand a chance"

Gwen narrowed her eyes, trying to absorb the man's frantic words "please, I am not the enemy" Rowan breathed, his eyes wide and terrified as the knights continued to point their weapons at him. Gwen bobbed her head thoughtfully, fixing the small man with an intense gaze "you will help us?" she asked directly, Rowan simply nodded "Seskel is evil and corrupt, he must be stopped".

Gwen turned to look at the knights behind her "we need to help Arthur" she said determinedly "show us where he is" she directed at Rowan, the small man hurried from the room followed by the knights and a determined serving girl.

* * *

><p>Back in the grand throne room Merlin glanced quickly around the chamber, all of its inhabitants, injured or not, were cowering against the walls. He felt a colossal amount of relief as he spotted Gaius with his trained hands pressing down on a wound in a boy's shoulder, Merlin recognised the lad from all the times he had been in the kitchens collecting the prince's breakfast and supper. He shared a quick glance with his mentor, the old man's face was grave and he looked at Merlin with a helplessness the young warlock had never seen before.<p>

It frightened him.

His attention was drawn back to the sorcerer as Seskel moved back to the middle of the room, standing dangerously close to Uther, looking the prince up and down, licking his tongue over his rotten teeth greedily. "Oh this was just meant to be" he sneered.

Arthur took a few controlled steps into the room, his eyes boring into the sorcerer's "let these people go they have no quarrel with you" he said calmly, gesturing to the frightened bodies lining the walls.

"Oh but they are citizens of Camelot" Seskel drawled, cracking his knuckles menacingly "and any citizen of Camelot is an enemy of ours".

The knights moved slowly behind the prince, shadowing his movements as they watched the confrontation before them. Merlin had not moved, he was transfixed on the insane sorcerer, his eyes wide and terrified, an absent hand clutching at his chest as it began to throb horribly with an ache he could not pin point, seemingly in response to the corrupt man.

"Only a coward would attack defenceless people, women, children" Arthur spat bristling, appearing to hit a nerve as Seskel visibly swelled, his lip trembling in rage as his dirty fingers balled into fists "then tell me this Prince Arthur" he shouted shrilly "what is your tyrant of a father then? During the great purge I watched as hundreds upon hundreds of innocents were drowned, tortured, burnt at the stake and hung, yet no one stood up for _them_!" his voice had reached a deranged shriek, his face an ugly purple, a vein visibly bulging in his temple.

Merlin flinched at the wave of raw power that had washed over him, originating from the sorcerer during his outburst, yet something about it was off, it was twisted and warped. In his manic fury the sorcerer had raised the King's sword high above the kneeling monarch "I will avenge all of their suffering!" he snarled, a hysterical grin tainting his face.

"NO!" Arthur yelled, instinctively surging towards his helpless father on the floor, the sorcerer's empty hand moved instantly, stopping the prince in his tracks as if he had run head long into an invisible wall, his feet scraping on the floor as he pushed against the unrelenting force.

"Take me instead!" Arthur yelled in a strained voice, desperation shining on his face, Uther glanced horrified up at his son "Arthur, no" he said pleadingly, terror in his tired eyes. "My father is old and weak" Arthur continued breathlessly "I am the crown prince, the sole heir to Camelot, take me".

Everyone in the room looked on in horror as the prince offered himself to the evil sorcerer "sire" Leon began, shock paling his lightly stubbled face as he and the rest of the knights made to move toward the young regent. Arthur ignored him, eyes still locked with Seskel's as the sorcerer narrowed his slightly, contemplating the prince before him.

Suddenly Uther was hurled across the room, landing in an unceremonious heap on the hard stone, Arthur made to run to his father, worry etched on his face but Seskel was too quick for him. A brutal blow to the back of the head knocked the prince to the ground, dealt by the hilt of his father's sword, his armour clad knees hitting the floor with a dull clang as the sorcerer loomed intimidatingly above him.

A unanimous roar of outrage thundered throughout the room as Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Merlin charged for the corrupt man, fury in their eyes, at the same time citizens from the side lines joined their forward motion, desperate to help the prince. At that instant more bodies hurtled through the cavernous hole as Rowan, Gwen and the rest of the knights came pouring into the room, having taken their chance to assist the young regent. Almost every person in the grand room gunned straight for the sorcerer in an attempt to overpower the evil man.

It was a valiant effort, Seskel had to give them that. To a mere man, it would without a doubt be over, he would more than likely be dead before he hit the ground. But for him? These people believed they could over throw _him _with mere brute force?

With a bellow which shook the ground, sending cracks zig zagging up the walls and windows blasting into the sunshine beyond, Seskel blasted every brave person off of their feet, sending them spiralling through the air. There were cries, whimpers and grunts as bodies were thudded against the walls, once again pinned against their will. Merlin scrunched his eyes shut as his back slammed unmercifully into the cold stone, jarring his throbbing chest, all the air whooshing from his lungs as he struggled to regain the ability to breathe. He could distantly feel the fruitless struggles of Gwaine beside him, the brown haired knight growled furiously, thrashing his body with all his might yet having little success in breaking free.

Seskel clapped his hands mockingly, smiling coldly at the trapped citizens around him "that was quite a show, I thank you for providing some much needed entertainment before the grand finale" he twirled the ornate sword in his fingers, looking down at the prince kneeling powerless below him before glancing gleefully to where the King was held fast against the stone "you know, I think this is the most poetic revenge, allowing you to live, but forcing you to watch your son die knowing it was all your fault, killing you would be kind compared to the guilt that will devour you" he growled, an unforgiving sneer pulling at the corners of his rotten mouth.

Merlin's breath suddenly caught in his throat as he stared horrified at the scene before him, the unthinkable images he had witnessed in the terrible crystals replaying stark and with vivid sharpness before his eyes.

This was it. It was happening. He couldn't let this occur.

His head whipped furiously from side to side as he glanced at those around him, his friends, his mentor, his fellow citizens, all with the same despairing and terrified expressions on their faces as they watched the bowed prince.

"My son, no" Uther faintly cried before his head lolled lifelessly onto his chest, finally succumbing, his already broken mind unable to cope with what was transpiring. He had lost Morgana whom he had treasured beyond everything and now he was going to lose Arthur, his son, heir and pride.

Gwenivere sobbed heart wrenchingly as the prince resigned himself to his fate, his blue eyes met the brown of hers for an instant and a thousand apologies and words that would never be said but also didn't need to be said passed between them.

The prince hesitantly dropped his gaze, pursing his lips and bowing his head as Seskel, a manic delight brightening his blood shot and bulging eyes, raised the sword high above his head.

Merlin suddenly began struggling, panic clouding everything, causing his breaths to come in ragged gasps, it was now or never, he had to do something. He clamped his eyes shut for a millisecond, willing his magic to overpower the bonds restraining him. He could feel it rushing gold and molten to the surface, desperate to defend and protect him.

He had to protect Arthur, he couldn't just stand by, do nothing and watch his friend die just to protect himself. He couldn't watch Arthur be cut down, watch the fate of Albion and everything they were destined to build together die with him.

Merlin swiftly opened his eyes and caught sight of Gaius watching him from across the room, the old man knew what the warlock was planning to do, he gazed at the man he would call his son with an age old sadness in his weary eyes. The shared look seemed to last a lifetime as unsaid memories and a shared suffering passed between the two and the servant knew Gaius had found the apology in his eyes.

Merlin reluctantly ripped his eyes away and focused them intently on the scene before him, willing his gift to aid him. Seskel gazed with a deranged glee at the helpless man beneath him, his arm trembling with trepidation and the weight of the sword held high "goodbye Arthur Pendragon" he snarled as the muscles in his arms began to release

* * *

><p>"STOP!" a voice rang through the room, echoing full of an ancient authority and threat sounding so foreign coming from the man behind it. Merlin stood tall in the middle of the room, facing the corrupt sorcerer, determination blazing in his blue eyes, an intimidating confidence radiating from him.<p>

Every eye in the room landed upon the servant "Merlin" Arthur murmured in warning, glancing meaningfully up at his man servant.

"Let him go" Merlin commanded, ignoring the prince, cerulean eyes boring into the hostile ones before him. Seskel lowered the king's sword, eyes narrowing as he took a step towards Merlin "excuse me?" he drawled, each syllable sharp as a dagger, and dripping with venom, how dare this _boy _confront him like this.

"I said, let him go" Merlin repeated, his confidence and purpose unwavering, Arthur internally scolded Merlin, his face creasing in exasperation, if they got out of this alive he was going to give the servant a scolding and a lecture that would rival all others. The man would be mucking out the stables for a month.

"He is just a simple minded fool" the prince said desperately "Merlin you _idiot_, stop trying to be noble" Merlin's mouth twitched slightly, a retort along the lines of not him being the stupid prat in this situation about to leave his mouth but he bit his tongue "you know I never do as I am told" he said slowly, never breaking eye contact with the sorcerer.

The corrupt man scrutinized the servant for a moment, taking in his lanky and ruffled appearance "be on your way simpleton" he cackled mockingly, eliciting a ripple of laughter from his followers behind him.

"Last chance" Merlin murmured, barely audible.

Arthur looked in confusion at his servant, the man was either blindingly stupid or actually had a plan, no one sounded that threatening unless they had something up their sleeve.

Merlin glanced suddenly at the prince and Arthur was shocked to see not fear in the servant's eyes, but sorrow and a wisdom Merlin seemed much too young to possess. He had seen the same expression on the raven haired man's face before now, when they had faced the great dragon, when Merlin would suddenly say something which was clever and extremely wise, and then today, when they were trapped in the cave, the servant had worn the same look when telling Arthur he did not want to lose him. Merlin smiled sadly at his friend as resignation set in on his pale face which had become determined and resolute.

Seskel had quickly become bored of the situation "enough of this!" he snarled loudly "how dare you confront me, you are nothing but a mere servant!" with a flash Seskel had hurled a huge fire ball at Merlin, the intense heat of it could be felt throughout the room as it barrelled with lightning speed towards the warlock.

In the last second Merlin had managed to erect a defensive wall of magic deflecting the fiery flames of the hell ball and it dissipated into nothing, leaving a singed odour and a cloud of steam behind.

A lone figure stood silhouetted in the rising condensation before moving purposefully forward, unmistakable resolve bright in his azure eyes.

"I am much more than that".

**aaaaaah sorry for another cliffie! Had to divide this chapter into two parts so the next part will be up very shortly! **

**I hope you enjoyed it and thank you very much for reading! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so sorry for leaving you on such a cliff hanger! I got this up as soon as possible! I got a bit too excited writing this so I hope it has come out ok! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Merlin belongs to the BBC.**

A stunned silence followed Merlin's words, Seskel gaped open mouthed at the warlock as realisation dawned on his dirty face "_you_" he breathed in disbelief, eyes bulging, his chest heaving heavily as if he were finding it difficult to breathe whilst his hands curled into merciless fists.

"Emrys".

Merlin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand stark upright at the mention of his druid name, and he found himself glancing nervously at Gaius and his friends, afraid to gouge their reactions. Seskel had whispered it with such foreboding and awe that the servant absently wondered what was said about him in the magical community as the sorcerer continued to goggle at him.

The steam had finally disappeared and Merlin's eyes quickly searched for those belonging to the most important person in the room, locating the blue of the prince's, at first he saw relief, which quickly morphed to confusion, Arthur's shocked gaze was darting between Merlin and the deranged sorcerer, obviously dumbfounded.

The young regent then glimpsed his servant, how was the scrawny man still standing? And what was Merlin thinking? Why did the man have to have such a low regard for his own life and self-preservation?

Merlin glanced back up at the sorcerer whose face had once again scrunched in fury "but that is impossible!" he hissed, rage in every word "you should be void of power, I made sure of it".

Merlin resisted the temptation to look at Rowan, unsure if Seskel knew of the man's betrayal.

"No matter, your power is mine Emrys" the sorcerer growled, cracking his knuckles menacingly "and I will destroy you along with your beloved Camelot".

Merlin glared at the sorcerer "This is your final warning" he said simply, yet every word warranted a deadly threat.

Seskel's face contorted in fury and he bellowed an age old incantation, throwing out a dirty hand, Merlin absently felt the same twisted, and almost familiar power pulse from the man before he darted to the side, the great shields lining the walls had suddenly left their ancient perches, catapulting at him with terrifying speed. He had managed to stealthily dodge the first two but was caught off guard as the final shield clipped him harshly above the eyebrow. Merlin cried out, hands instinctively clutching at the sting originating from a gash on his forehead, warm liquid dripped through his fingers, running in a red river down his pale cheek.

He distantly heard someone calling his name, Arthur? Or maybe it was Gwaine? There was nothing for it, he had to protect his friends and Camelot, self-preservation be damned.

Seskel let out a hollow, mocking laugh looking with unveiled glee at the wounded warlock, but was abruptly cut off as Merlin swiftly got to his feet, determination shining on his blood smeared face "_Ástríce!" _he yelled, eyes blazing bright like the sun as he watched the sorcerer launch backwards landing in a heap among his followers. Merlin was stunned as he too was suddenly hurled from his feet, he soared across the room hitting the ground with a grunt as the pain in his torso reached an agonising level. He bit down hard on his lip in an attempt to stifle the cry clawing its way up his throat and forced himself to his feet, fixing a trembling hand over his chest.

For a split second his azure eyes locked with the cerulean of Arthur's, the young regent still kneeling dazedly on the floor, the warlock internally flinched away, afraid of the judgement he would see in his friends eyes, terrified to see the treachery reflected in their sapphire depths. The prince gazed at Merlin with his mouth hanging open his expression unreadable, the servant expected to see hatred, betrayal, anger, loathing…

He was surprised to see nothing of the sort, there was a hint of hurt in the prince's stunned eyes, a whole lot of confusion and astonishment, however nothing hostile or like the revulsion he had expected to see.

Arthur felt completely numb as he stared at his man servant, rooted to the spot in bewilderment. Merlin was a sorcerer, he had magic. Merlin the clumsy, half witted buffoon was a powerful sorcerer. For some strange reason this seemed to make a whole lot of sense to the prince, but at the same time, made no sense at all. The luck and good fortune which seemed to always grace them in Merlin's presence may have an explanation, but then Merlin was clumsy and idiotic, and he was good, he had the purest heart of anyone Arthur could name, so how could he be a sorcerer? Unless, magic was not all evil…

The prince was broken from his reverie as movement caught his eye whilst Merlin's gaze was abruptly torn from his friend's as the sorcerer's followers began advancing towards the raven haired man.

"No!" Seskel screeched "he's mine!" the insane man had scrambled to his feet, eyes burning with a terrifying blood thirsty hunger, pushing harshly through his followers as the dirty group faltered and retreated.

Merlin watched the sorcerer close in on him again, the warlock was unable to stand completely upright, bent double from the agony coursing through his upper body. The sound of his ragged breathing was the only thing to break the thick shock and heavy silence of the room.

Merlin glanced around him whilst the sorcerer advanced, attempting to calm the panic fluttering of his heart, eyes finding Gaius watching him with a mixture of shock, horror and concern, he tried to manage a small smile for his mentor's benefit yet it came out as more of a pained grimace. He allowed his eyes to linger on the pretty face of Gwenivere, her face showed only concern for him as she gazed at him with wide brown eyes. He then looked hesitantly at the knights, his friends, all of whom wore the same shell shocked expression Arthur had gazed at him with, but again, there was no hostility, perplexity yes plenty of that, along with a fragment of wonderment, but no anger or hate directed at him.

Merlin allowed this little ray of hope to spur him onwards, giving him the courage and motivation to finish what he had started.

He once more squared up to the magical enemy before him, this time there was no exchange of words, as a beautifully frightening and wonderfully terrifying duel broke out between the warlock and the sorcerer.

At once Seskel had bellowed an incoherent babble and forcefully hurled what looked like a dozen daggers, composed of a strange fluid material, but undeniably deadly at Merlin who quickly raised a shimmering gold wall before him, distorting the air. The daggers instantly faded when they made contact with the barrier, disappearing from sight.

Seskel roared and wasted no time in shooting malicious red lightening from his fingertips, which crackled and sparked as it headed for the young warlock. Merlin only just managed to evade the powerful force as he rapidly ducked and skidded away, parts of the chamber crumbling as the red beam destroyed whatever it came into contact with. Merlin threw his arms over his head, protecting himself from the missiles of debris raining from above, he felt a twinge of real terror, how was this man so powerful? He had never seen anything like it.

Arthur watched in confounded shock, hardly registering that he was directly in the middle of the battlefield when a sudden nudge startled him and he thrust his arms out as the movement unbalanced him. He found himself skidding to the side lines as the battle continued, sliding out of harm's way, landing with a gentle thud against the stone wall. He quickly glanced at Merlin, understanding dawning as he watched the servant's fading from gold as they made contact with the prince's. Merlin was trying to protect him.

The unhinged sorcerer sent a wave of what appeared to be boiling water crashing towards the servant, roaring as it flowed relentlessly. Merlin hurriedly uttered something his hand whipping up, fingers twirling gracefully as his eyes blazed gold. The wall of water suddenly froze solid, splintering into a thousand daggered icicles with an ear shattering crack. The iced daggers swiftly span in mid-air and headed straight for Seskel.

Merlin staggered, almost losing his footing once his eyes had returned to their usual blue, panting and clutching at his chest. Seskel released a piercing shriek, slicing his hand through the air reducing the pointed icicles to thousands of tiny diamonds which tinkled as they hit the floor at his feet.

The sorcerer had turned the colour of puce and he panted worse than the warlock, his crazed eyes glared at Merlin as if he were able to kill him with the power of sight alone. A red haze seemed to have surrounded the corrupt man, Merlin surveyed it, he wouldn't have been surprised if the sorcerer's rage had become a physical phenomenon, it was unstoppable and unceasingly intense.

"How it this possible!?" Seskel screamed as the red mist swirled menacingly around him, growing ever more potent and visible "how do you still possess power? Your magic is lost!".

Merlin panted faintly with the exertion of the duel, fisting a hand in his tunic over the throbbing pain which still tortured him from within "well that's where you're wrong" he murmured in a voice that seemed so quiet in comparison to the sorcerer's blinding fury. "I do not just have magic, I am magic, and as long as there is breath in my body, you will never be able to take that away from me" even in his weakened the state, the fiery passion and fierce warning was evident in every word the servant spoke. An astonished awe descended upon the room as every person stared at the serving boy, whom most of them had known for years, yet suddenly seemed so powerful and one not to be reckoned with.

Seskel gaped at the warlock, the first inklings of unsureness tainting his ruddy face, he had marginally underestimated Emrys' power and the lengths he was willing to go to defend those he cared for.

In an unanticipated turn of events Seskel redirected his awful gaze, targeting the prince, the act of a desperate and losing man. Merlin instantaneously felt time grind to a halt as he watched the corner of Seskel's mouth begin to move, hissing a terrible incantation. Without a second thought Merlin charged towards his friend, it was as if he were running in slow motion or attempting to sprint through mud, his legs screamed in protest as he pushed his body to the limit, desperate to make it in time, his only thought being to protect Arthur.

Merlin reached the prince just in time as a blast emitted from the tips of Seskel's fingers, composed of a terrifying blend of murderous shades, spiralling erratically and directed straight for the young regent's heart. Merlin flung himself in front of his friend, into the firing line of the hideous spell, hands outstretched. But his counter spell was a millisecond too slow and the blast travelled directly between his outstretched hands, hitting him square in his tortured chest.

Merlin's knees crumpled beneath him and he distantly heard a scream echo hauntingly throughout the room, a vague memory of the scream he had heard in the crystal dragged forth from the depths of his hazy mind. He barely caught himself on his hands, palms grazing on the rough ground, his frame shaking uncontrollably, nails digging painfully into the stone beneath him as he willed himself to hold on to reality and not succumb to the welcoming darkness. He was beyond sure that if he opened his eyes to assess himself he would see nothing but a gaping hole in his torso, the agony was comparable to nothing he had every experienced, his vision blurred against the onslaught, stomach wanting to rebel and purge its meagre contents.

A rough, unmerciful hand gripped his neckerchief pulling it taut against the nape of his neck, forcing his chin upwards, stretching the skin of his throat causing him to choke on the much needed air his lungs were heaving in. His head span sickeningly at the vertigo and a constant throb had taken up residence above his eyebrow.

"Leave him alone!" a shout resounded, the sound ringing in Merlin's ears, along with the chiming bells of unconsciousness trying to claim him.

The yell was full of fury and emotion and the warlock was distantly shocked to see Arthur hurtling towards where he knelt, rage on his face, he heard Gwen scream as more yells of the prince's name shattered the stillness.

Seskel bellowed in anger "enough!" he screeched, sending the prince tumbling backwards. Merlin gazed blearily up at the angry sorcerer, who appeared to be floating as if suspended above him. Part of him felt a slight pity for the man, he was so consumed by hatred and revenge that he had turned into the one thing he sought to avenge his people for.

As Merlin was forced to look dizzyingly skyward a slight movement behind Seskel caught his attention, the corrupt sorcerer didn't appear to have noticed, his maddening expression still completely focused on the prince, tunnel vision blocking out all else

As his eye sight adjusted and became fractionally clearer Merlin caught a glimpse of bright emerald eyes and his breath hitched painfully in his throat. Rowan had released himself from the enchantment and had crept up behind the deranged sorcerer. The warlock tried his utmost hardest to stare intently at the crazed man above him, not allowing his eyes to flicker an inch in case he gave Rowan away.

The olive eyed man was now directly behind Seskel, his eyes fixed determinedly on something Merlin could not see.

In a movement so fast Merlin almost missed it Rowan's hand had darted out, aiming for Seskel's neck. The metallic snap of a chain echoed throughout the room and Merlin felt himself pitch forward as Seskel relinquished his grip on the warlock's neckerchief and spun around with lightning velocity. Merlin slumped ungracefully forwards onto the cold stone, no longer able to hold his weight, wheezing and heaving loudly, attempting to pull himself up but having little success.

Rowan had backed hurriedly away, looking like he couldn't quite believe himself what he had just done, his green eyes wide and terrified. Dangling from his quivering hand was a thin silver chain, but it was what was suspended from the chain that had every eyes attention.

It was a crystal. Merlin immediately recognised it. It was of the same crystals he had tried his utmost to avoid when trapped in the cave. It would have been dazzlingly beautiful had it not have been so obviously tainted with something vile and clearly evil.

The diamond was a sickening shade of red and pulsed repulsively, as if it were alive. Beneath the writhing rouge surface in the depths of the diamond was a faint gold shimmer, being ensnared and encased by a deep red tendril wrapped around it like an ugly snake trapping its prey.

"NO!" screamed Seskel surging towards the emerald eyed man. Rowan rapidly raised his fist high, clenching the glittering chain and launched the nauseating crystal at the stone floor with all his might, following it swiftly with his boot.

A crunch sounded beneath his sole and reverberated around the room as the crystal shattered under the impact.

Seskel let loose an inhuman screech as the contents of the crystal began spilling out over the flagstones. A dark red liquid bubbled and frothed as it reacted with the air, oozing from the diamond, looking sickeningly like spilled blood. From the deep depths of the liquid a glow began emanating, gradually growing brighter. Every eye in the room watched in awe as the beautifully blazing shimmer of gold broke free from the ugly liquid, rising gracefully upwards, dancing and swirling in the air.

As every citizen watched on, the warm gold glow headed straight for Merlin, Arthur along with the knights flinched slightly, unsure of this was yet another hostile force, but something about the strange phenomenon filled the prince with an unexplainable sense of ease and contentment.

The shimmer erratically circled around the collapsed warlock a few times, bizarrely reminding Arthur of an over excited puppy before it settled over Merlin's heart, glowing intensely as it disappeared into him. Merlin eyes suddenly widened, the same golden glow blazing from where his usual blue would be seen. He lay his hand gently over the space where the phenomenon had vanished, the gesture had been observed so many times since being trapped in the cave, but now the servant laid his palm down contentedly, a stark comparison to the clawing grip he had clutched his chest with when in unthinkable pain.

He had never known a sensation like it. The feeling of every last bit of his magic returning to him, unrestricted, flowing freely and operating at full capacity. It was euphoric. It moved fluid and warm through his veins, soothing his pain and caressing his fragile mind, replenishing itself, filling him to the brim with a glorious golden glow. It was like returning home after a long absence, like being reunited with a loved one or dear friend after not seeing them for an age. Merlin felt like time had stopped and nothing else in the world mattered as he bathed in the feeling of peaceful happiness, not wanting to release it and go back to reality. He remained in the bliss, he was unsure for how much longer, when a niggling thought began itching more and more persistently at the back of his mind. Arthur. Rowan. Gwen. Gaius. Gwaine. Leon. Percival. Elyan. Camelot.

"You fool!" Seskel spat, rounding on Rowan "what have you done?!" the sorcerer was no longer surrounded by the hostile red haze and he no longer exhibited the unrelenting force he had before the crystal was destroyed.

Rowan stood tall and straight, bravely returning the sorcerer's glare "something I should have done a long time again" he said sharply, trying his hardest not to cower before the man.

Seskel's fury was unrivalled by anything anyone had seen, he moved towards the emerald eyed man like a panther stalking its prey, instinctual blood lust overriding everything, giving him an animalisitic appearance as he prowled with deadly precision.

Rowan began backing away, his momentary confidence quickly fizzling out to reveal the fear just below the surface.

"Step away from him" a voice echoed harshly throughout the room, strong and full of authority.

Merlin stood behind the insane sorcerer, halting his lethal journey towards Rowan. Seskel turned his thunderous expression upon the young warlock. Merlin stood in his old and now ripped trademark clothes, his neckerchief askew around his neck, bloody and bruised, and slightly hunched with an arm over his mid-drift. He looked like any other scruffy serving boy yet the power emanating and radiating from the servant was unmistakable. His eyes gleamed brightly, burning with a fierce resolution still mildly tinted with the return of his stolen gift and a pleasant hum seemed to reverberate from his very being.

"You are a traitor to your kind!" Seskel bellowed, moving intimidatingly towards the warlok "you disgrace the name of all magical beings by protecting and serving these _people_".

Merlin stepped forward, and for the first time showed a genuine anger on his pale face "no that was all you, and others like you" he retorted "magic is a force for good, but sorcerer's like you who taint it and use it for your own vanity and gain are the reason it is outlawed, the reason we are hunted" fierce passion and years of hiding and suffering burned intensely in the warlock's eyes as he panted with emotion "you and only you have committed a crime here". Arthur couldn't help but feel a small slither of pride at his servant's words, at the strength and loyalty the man was showing. Yet this quickly switched to fear as the sorcerer made a deadly move.

Seskel launched for the servant like a terrifying beast, teeth bared and hands curled into brutal claws. Merlin's eyes flashed bright like two shining medallions, and Seskel abruptly halted mid sprint, snarling and thrashing like a caged tiger.

"Let it be known Emrys!" he screeched "I will not rest until the tyrant king and his son are both dead and buried" froth had begun forming white and vile at the corners of his rotten mouth and he was shaking hysterically. Every eye looked on in disgust and confusion as the sorcerer began screaming and wailing, his limbs flailing maddeningly.

Merlin released his spell an inch, unsure of what was possessing the sorcerer, could rage drive a man as insane as this? He quickly sought out his mentor, yet Gaius gazed helplessly back at him, with the same uncertainty and confusion mirrored in the warlock's eyes. At the small relinquish of power the crazed man was able to hurl an enchantment at Merlin which the warlock quickly deflected with ease, the full force of his magic protecting him easily, the sorcerer was no match for Merlin's raw power when unaided by the evil crystal.

Merlin felt a slight twinge of sadness weighing heavily on his heart, as evil as this man was, he hated harming anyone, and especially someone he could have called his kin. But this deranged man was never going to stop. He was rabid and insane and had made it his life mission to kill Arthur, Merlin could not let that happen.

Whilst in his conflicted musings, Merlin was not quick enough to notice the sorcerer suddenly turn away from him and blast a swarm of rabid and vile insects at Rowan. The small man lifted his arms to protect himself, yet he was neither powerful nor prepared enough to defend himself from such an attack.

In a split second Merlin had blasted every remaining window from its frame, shattering glass resounded around the room, the shards glinting in the sunlight now beaming through the gaping holes. With a flick of his hand Merlin had summoned a great wind which swept through the grand chamber, sweeping the rancid swarm into its arms and carrying it through the smashed spaces, away from those in the throne room.

"I will have my revenge!" Seskel shrieked, hardly looking human any more, seemingly mutating into something ugly and deranged, resembling a rabid rage filled beast. Merlin lifted a hand to the heavens and the room suddenly began to grow dark as great black storm clouds appeared, swirling and concealing the blue sky, blocking the sun from view. Deep rumbles of thunder rolled off of the dense canopy above and flashes of lightening sent vivid silhouettes and shadows flashing across the walls. A heavy layer of trepidation had settled over all those in the ornate room as they stared at the approaching tempest.

Merlin fixed his gaze upon the snarling man before him, still held in place by his enchantment. His azure eyes looked on in sorrow as his hand dropped slightly and his fingers clenched into a tight fist. At that moment a terrific bolt of lightning shot through one of the broken windows, striking the sorcerer and illuminating the room with an eerie glow as the deranged man was lifted from his feet, levitating in the air as the electricity coursed through him.

A shrill scream filled the chamber, ringing chillingly in every citizen's ears before the sorcerer hit the ground with a dull thud, singed, smoking and silent.

Merlin faintly let his arm fall to his side, visibly sagging with relief, pain, exhaustion, guilt, he was unsure of which. He dropped his gaze to his feet, taking a few steadying breaths, not yet ready to face those around him

Suddenly, the scorched figure stirred and Merlin looked up in horror as the blackened sorcerer began to move, getting slowly up, his deranged eyes gleeful and even more terrifying in his charred face. "It seems you are not as powerful as you thought Emrys!" he shrieked as Merlin continued to gaze at the burnt man with wide and confused eyes. The sorcerer began to laugh maddeningly, it came out shrill and cold and chilled every inhabitant to the very bone.

When all of a sudden the psychotic man went mute, clutching his withered arms around himself, a look of terror abruptly clouding his scorched face. He had begun to vibrate, at first with small unsteady tremors, then with more ferocity until Merlin found it hard to look at him without feeling dizzy or sick as the man wavered uncontrollably. Waves of power or force seemed to be emitting from the jerking man, distorting and deforming the air around him as if it were as fluid as water.

Merlin found himself backing away, unconsciously distancing himself from the abomination in front of him, unsure of what was happening to the insane man.

Without warning, the intense vibrations stopped and the distortions seemed to absorb into the sorcerer, followed by a thick silence which could only be described as the calm before the storm.

Seskel's eyes bored into Merlin's for an instant which seemed to span an eternity, before an almighty explosion of power burst from the sorcerer, booming with a forceful unrelenting intensity, ricocheting around the room blasting the stone walls into nothing but piles of smouldering dust. It knocked every person off of their feet whilst those who were pinned against the walls fell free of their restraints, landing heavily on the floor.

The catastrophic blast illuminated the throne room in a blinding white light and from where he was sprawled on the floor Merlin fractionally lifted his head, squinting and catching sight of a pile of dirty clothes where the deranged sorcerer had been standing, which were now crumpled in an untidy heap, empty and smouldering. Merlin allowed this strange fact to briefly register in his mind before blackness finally engulfed him, and he fell into the quiet and pain free embrace of unconsciousness.

**Aaaaah what did you think? I really hope you enjoyed it and thank you very much for reading! :) **

**Chapter 16 will be up soon! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I have taken so long to get this chapter up! Been so busy with work and deadlines! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Merlin belongs to the BBC.**

Awareness came sluggishly back to Merlin as he stirred, his head felt fuzzy, as if filled with thick, dense clouds. He was vaguely aware of being extremely comfortable and warm, cocooned in a secure and furry, fleece like material. The next thing to find its way into his awareness were the familiar smells of spice, musky herbs and the enticing odour of something cooking, wafting mouth-wateringly to his nostrils. What was that aroma? And when was the last time he had eaten? He felt his stomach squirm uncomfortably as if in answer to his unsaid question.

He lay contentedly for a few more minutes, not wanting to leave the warmth of the soft blankets, he wanted more than anything to burrow deeper within their safe depths and not rise for a good while, yet something was ruining the peaceful feeling engulfing him. It started out as an anxious pit in his gut which seemed to swell and expand, an internal plug hole sucking all the calm contentedness away. A spindly ball of anxiety then rolled to his chest which tightened in response, as if the panic were squeezing his very heart between its unmerciful claws.

Merlin finally allowed his eyes to open a fraction, squinting suddenly in the too bright light, his vision blurry beneath his hooded eyes. He could just make out the familiar uneven ceiling of his bedroom above him, swimming slightly in his unfocused gaze. He felt his breathing begin to grow rapid as his eyes adjusted and he realised it was not daylight at all, the blinding glow which had assaulted his eyes was coming from the dim flame of a single candle on his bedside table. Outside his small window he could see the fading signs of a sunset as the day drifted to an end, the sky splashed with deep reds and blues and the first twinkling stars beginning to awaken and wink at him from the heavens.

Why was he in bed at this time? Come to think of it, he hadn't even remembered getting into bed.

The warlock sat up quickly and immediately regretted the sudden movement as an agonising pain ripped through his chest, he let out a choked cry as the torture attempted to steal his voice and any breath remaining in his lungs. His bedroom door suddenly burst open and he was greeted with the worried face of his mentor "Merlin!" he breathed, his eyes brimming slightly and relief evident in every cracked syllable of the warlock's name.

Merlin gazed in confusion at Gaius, slightly unnerved at the expression on the old man's face which seemed gaunt, his wise eyes framed with dark weary curtains of sleeplessness.

"Gaius?" he murmured, surprised at how deep and ragged his voice came out, as if he hadn't used it for weeks. He quickly cleared his throat, attempting to shift the gravelly tones and suddenly realised how dry his throat was.

"Water" he whispered pleadingly to the old man. Gaius was at his side in an instant, pouring a goblet of water from the wooden jug which sat on Merlin's bedside cabinet. He handed the cup to the servant which Merlin eagerly reached out to grip and was shocked as the container fell straight through his limp fingers, clattering to the floor spilling its contents. He flexed his hand, gazing at it with a perplexed expression as Gaius hurriedly fetched a cloth to mop up the spillage. His hand felt weak and numb, his fingers seemed to be flexing too slowly as if it were taking too long for the command from his brain to reach them.

Gaius had swiftly refilled the goblet and was handing it to his ward with now much more caution. Merlin extended a hand, hesitantly this time, and attempted to clasp his fingers around the wooden cup. It took him a good three attempts to actually be able to coordinate his clumsy digits around the container, let alone actually hold it. He sighed in frustration as the small cup shook dangerously in his hand, Gaius hovered close by in case of any more spillages. Merlin took a gulp of the cool liquid, then another and began chugging the water fiercely, not realizing how parched he really was.

His mentor quickly retrieved the cup from the servant "not too much Merlin" he said softly "you've been unconscious for quite a while, it's best to take it slow". Merlin's eyes snapped up to meet the old man's, bewilderment on his pale face.

"Unconscious?" he repeated "what happened, I-" suddenly the warlock paused, his eyes wide and suddenly terrified. Images were flashing before his eyes, flashbacks so vivid he was unsure if they were from reality or nightmares. He remembered the crystal cave, the horrifying suffocation of being trapped as his magic was drained from him, Camelot destroyed, Arthur and Uther condemned to death by the sorcerer with the maddening eyes, the bravery of Rowan.

And him. Merlin had fought the corrupt sorcerer, had revealed his gift to everyone, to his friends, to Gwen… to Arthur.

Merlin had suddenly begun breathing very fast, gasping as he hysterically heaved in great lungfuls of air. Gaius moved quickly, pushing the servant gently but forcefully so that he was laying back down "Merlin, you must calm down" he said frantically trying to soothe the panicked warlock "what is it? What's wrong?"

Merlin's terrified eyes found those of his mentor and Gaius had never seen such fear in his ward's azure eyes. "He knows" Merlin gasped through great heaves "Arthur knows".

It was now Gaius' turn to look confused "knows? Knows what Merlin?" he asked desperately, frantically searching the younger man's face. Suddenly Gaius went cold as he stared at Merlin "not about" he began, quite unable to believe it himself, it would certainly explain the terror on the servant's face. Only one thing could cause such fear "not about your magic?" he whispered, expression matching that of his wards when Merlin nodded feverishly, throwing his arms over his face with a groan.

"but- but how?" Gaius stammered, he was getting too old for shocks like this.

Merlin lowered his arms slightly, misty gaze staring in frustration over his folded limbs, accusation in his blue eyes. "You were there Gaius" he ground out "you saw what I did" he disappeared behind the red of his sleeves again, distantly confused as to why he was wearing his tunic instead of his night shirt and also how he was still alive, Uther had been in the throne room.

Gaius hesitated, his old mind whirring frantically as he tried to process the servant's words "Merlin" he said slowly "what is the last thing you remember?" Merlin scrunched his eyes shut behind his makeshift safe haven "urgh" he murmured, it seemed to be physically painful to retrieve the memories, as if his mind were determinedly blocking them from him.

"Seskel, he-he was going to kill Arthur, so of course, I had to stop him". Gaius was silent for a long time, it got to the point where Merlin peeked over his arms again, afraid the old man had nodded off on the end of his bed. He was met by his mentor's wide and perplexed gaze "what is it?" he asked warily, fully lowering his arms back to his bed sheets, not sure he was able to take any more bad news.

Gaius folded an arm over his long robes, scratching his chin thoughtfully, eyes faraway and thinking hard, Merlin could almost see the old cogs of his brain turning through the hazy orbs. "Gaius?" he pressed, startling the old man back into the present, fixing him with a gaze that clearly said "explain".

Gaius shifted on the end of the bed, clearing his throat "Merlin, you have been unconscious for a week" he began, pausing to let this information seep in as his ward stared back at him with a pale face "Camelot was attacked" he continued, heaving a sigh "by a group of renegade sorcerers, they caused an awful lot of damage and destruction"

Merlin nodded quickly "I know Gaius" he said slowly, confused as to why his mentor was recounting the events to him. "A lot of us awoke in the throne room, it was destroyed around us, nothing but the flagstones beneath our feet still intact. And you" Gaius paused, heaving another heavy hearted sigh "we thought you were dead. You were barely breathing, and would not stir no matter what I tried. I thought you would never awaken"

Merlin gaped at his mentor for a few minutes, his hazy mind trying desperately to process the physician's words. "When you say you awoke in the throne room" he began carefully, not acknowledging the part where he had been found barely alive, Gaius nodded understandingly at his words "not one soul who awoke in that room knows how they got there or what had happened" the old man said gravely. "The King was in an almost hysterical state and could not seem to explain to anyone why, most of the sorcerers escaped aside from those who were apprehended when trying to leave the citadel" The old man shook his head "citizens from the lower town have come forward to identify some of the guilty, and recount what occurred, but it seems every man, woman and child who were in the throne room have all experienced a very strange memory loss".

Merlin gaped at the old man, "but- what about Seskel?" he quickly asked, remembering the pile of smouldering clothes he had glimpsed before passing out. Gaius frowned at him "I keep hearing that name" he said distantly "the prisoners keep speaking of him, yet not one soul seems to know who or where he is" Merlin could only goggle at Gaius, trying to let this information sink in "he was their leader" he said quietly "he was hell bent on killing Uther, getting revenge for what had happened during the great purge". The old physician listened silently and intently to the young warlock as he began to recount the events of that terrible day, starting from the very beginning.

* * *

><p>It was now Gaius' turn to be struck dumb as Merlin finished his tale, heaving a heavy sigh, bone weariness evident in his azure eyes.<p>

"the crystal cave" Gaius breathed "that would take some fearsome power to taint such a place with evil magic"

Merlin nodded "he was so powerful, and so consumed with rage Gaius" he shook his raven head sadly "I had no choice but to destroy him".

Gaius placed a weathered and understanding hand gently on the young man's shoulder "I know my boy". Merlin was still so young to be weighed down by such a great destiny, and Gaius knew harming any living thing, be it enemy or not, hit the warlock hard.

Merlin suddenly sat upright, ignoring the burn in his torso "Arthur" he said frantically, swinging his legs to the floor and attempting to stand. He swayed for a moment before quickly sitting back down, placing his head in his hands, and waiting for the dizziness to subside.

"Merlin you need to rest" Gaius said gently but sternly "we almost lost you, it was very touch and go for a while" the old physician shut his eyes wearily "please don't put me through that again" the warlock gazed up at his mentor, a sudden guilt bubbling in his stomach as he once again took in the exhausted stature of the old man "I'm sorry Gaius" he murmured quietly.

"Come, I've got your favourite stew heating over the fire, you're too skinny as it is". Merlin grinned weakly at the physician as the older man once again helped him stand and move tenderly towards the door, the aroma of the stew now smelling more enticing than ever.

* * *

><p>That night, Arthur Pendragon twisted and turned violently in his four poster bed, his movements restricted by the white sheets which had snaked and bound themselves around him. His chest rose and fell feverishly, glistening with the sweat which had beaded across his clammy skin. His blue eyes darted furiously beneath his eye lids, framed with the tiredness of many sleepless nights, his blonde hair now plastered to his forehead.<p>

All of a Sudden the prince bolted upright with a gasp, eyes wide and terrified as the terrible dream still shone with vivid clarity before his eyes, his father kneeling beneath a sword, his knights and Gwenivere pinned helplessly against the walls, and Merlin, his friend, with blazing, bright gold eyes.

The prince continued staring into the darkness as his heavy breathing subsided and the horrifyingly bright images began fading back towards his unconsciousness. He sighed wearily, leaning forwards and placing his sweat soaked head in his hands, massaging his aching temples with shaking fingers. The nightmares had been plaguing him for the past week, the same recurring series of events replaying in his mind every time he closed his eyes. It had been happening ever since he had awoken in the destruction that used to be the throne room, confused and disorientated, surrounded by people of Camelot, his knights, Gwen, Gaius, his hysterical father who had been rambling and sobbing unintelligibly and Merlin.

His servant had been crumpled on the ground in the middle of the throne room, several feet away from a pile of singed and dirty rags which had filled the room with a sickly odour. The raven haired man had been deathly cold and pale and Arthur had been sure the servant was dead until Gaius had found a weak pulse in the pale skin of his neck, a tiny glistening ray of hope breaking through the darkness.

To this day Merlin still had not awoken, every time Arthur had visited the physician's chambers he had been greeted with the same tired Gaius with the same words leaving his lips "there has been no change sire".

The prince hadn't realised how much he relied on the goofy servant, how much of a close bond he had formed with the man. He missed Merlin's constant prattle about the most trivial of things, his sunny disposition which infected almost every person the servant came into contact with and the way he treated Arthur like an equal, told him when he was being a prat or a clotpole as Merlin liked to put it.

Arthur hated to admit it and would sooner die than admit it to another living soul, but the clumsy man had become his best friend, had made him a better person and he could never imagine life without Merlin. The prince smiled sadly in the darkness as he thought of his friend, it seemed as if a dark cloud had fallen over Camelot ever since Merlin had been found that day, as if the very earth and mother nature were feeling the grief and loss of the absent manservant.

It was still was not clear what had happened a week ago in that throne room, why had Merlin been the only one to have not awoken?

* * *

><p><span>1 week ago<span>

Arthur stirred groggily, he groaned at the uncomfortable position he found himself in, he was slumped half way down the wall, his neck cricking painfully at the unnatural angle. A dull throb had begun to grow more prominent at the back of his skull and he clumsily raised his hand to probe at the tender area, wincing slightly at the stab of pain as his fingers made contact with a gradually growing lump.

The prince dropped his hand and gazed blearily around, suddenly astounded by the destruction surrounding him, a breeze ran gently through the bright sunlit room, wafting through the cavernous holes in the walls, ugly windows to the beautiful day outside. A hazy layer of dust hung in the air, filtering through the sunlight, giving the room a dreamlike, distorted quality.

Arthur began to panic, fear sending spikes of adrenaline through his veins as he took in the damage around him, what on earth had happened?

Gwen was stirring beside him, a frown wrinkling the dark skin of her forehead whilst Percival grunted on his other side, pulling his large frame upright. Arthur allowed his gaze to linger on the serving girl beside him, quickly checking for any injuries and confirming that she was unharmed. When he was satisfied she was ok, he allowed his gaze to travel around the destroyed chamber as movement in the room became more and more frequent as those strewn on the stone floor began rising to their feet, all wearing the same perplexed and frightened expressions.

Abruptly a sob broke the eerie silence and all eyes snapped hurriedly to the source of the sound. The king had regained consciousness and was suddenly rambling and gasping on the floor, Arthur stumbled to his feet and staggered drunkenly over to his father, worry etched across his chiselled face

"Father" he gasped, kneeling ungraciously before Uther, placing a hand on the monarch's trembling shoulder. The king was mumbling hysterically under his breath, his face contorted in the most terrible mask of grief, eyes scrunched tightly shut, creasing at the corners with the effort.

A movement beside the prince startled him as Gaius gently pushed forward looking confused and grave "sire?" the old man questioned.

Uther appeared to have heard neither of them as he placed his head in his hands, shaking it in denial and sobbing his son's name through choked gasps.

"Father I'm here" Arthur pleaded, desperately trying to get through to the monarch.

Gaius straightened upright, his old and trained gaze darting around the room "get him to his chambers I will follow you up" he said authoritatively "I'll send Merlin to get supplies from-"the physician cut off, unable to finish his sentence as his eyes fell upon a familiar figure crumpled on the ground.

Arthur swiftly turned to glance up at the old man, flinching at the look of terror on the physician's weathered face, feeling an ice cold stab of fear as he followed Gaius' gaze.

Lying collapsed and unmoving on the cold floor was Merlin, the servant's face shockingly pale beneath his raven hair, his chest startlingly still.

He wasn't breathing.

**There is chapter 16! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you very much for reading! :) chapter 17 will be up soon **


End file.
